High On Life
by PAnCAtwins
Summary: Life in the WWE can be challenging. Throw in love and drama and it can be downright terrifying. Can love really conquer all? Evan Bourne/OC and Jeff Hardy/OC Disclaimer: We don't own anything WWE or wrestlers of WWE. Please don't sue us.
1. Chapter 1

1"It's about damn time you're traveling around with us." Matt Hardy said, a large smile playing on his handsome features.

"Don't push it Hardy or I'll travel with Morrison." Kara Williams was the newest Smackdown Diva, having just transferred from the RAW brand.

"Oh yeah, he'd love that." Jeff Hardy said momentarily looking up from his journal.

"He'd probably be better company for her than you are bro." Matt took a sip of water. "It's been a year man, let it go." Jeff and his fiancé had broken things off and every rebound had left Jeff more broken hearted than the previous one.

"Leave him alone Matt." Kara said quietly. A strand of her curly dark brown hair fell into her face and she started twirling it in between her fingers, a nervous habit. Matt raised his eyebrow slightly, but didn't push the subject. "So, Jeff when are they going to give you the title?"

"I am hoping at a big pay-per-view. They've been stringing me along for a while now."

"It's getting painful to watch." Matt said with a hint of laughter.

"It's like a cat and a piece of yarn." Kara said shaking her head.

"What about you Williams?" Matt asked.

"What about me?"

"What are they going to do with you?"

"Who knows..." She said calmly. "I am thinking they'll get me into a feud with Maryse."

"They'll probably give you the title." Jeff said, not looking up from his drawing.

"Why do you say that?" Her question caused him to pause momentarily.

"Just a feeling." Their eyes remained locked for a long moment until a knock at the door caused Kara to jump, and Jeff to continue drawing.

"Come in!" Matt called loudly. The door opened and in walked Nikki Danielson. Nikki, despite being only 23, was the lead Pyrotechnition for the Smackdown brand of the WWE.

"Nikki!" Kara jumped off the bench and pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "I love your hair!" Nikki had recently put bright red highlights into her naturally brown hair.

"Thanks! I have been waiting for you to get here!" Nikki said excitedly as the two pulled away. "I figured you'd be with these two."

"Of course, I can't resist my southern boys." Kara said sweetly.

"Ok, well you need to come with me and let the southern boys fend for themselves."

"Come on Nikki, why you gotta be so cruel?" Matt said with a mock pout on his face. Nikki just shook her head and pulled Kara put the door.

"Where's the fire?" Kara asked as Nikki pulled her along the hallway. "No pun intended."

"We only have three hours until the taping starts and you haven't even picked your pyro entrance." She pulled her into a side room full of, what looked to be, expensive equipment. "Ok, colors we need colors." Nikki ran through a list mentally in her mind of the numerous different colors Kara could use.

"I was just thinking you guys would pick the same pyro I had at RAW. Blue, green, and purple."

"It kind resembles Jeff's pyro though."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, considering you're in love with him no." Nikki said, not looking at Kara.

"You're crazy."

"Kara, I've seen the way you look at him."

"Kind of like you look at Mr. Sydal?" Nikki shook her head and took the high road of not responding. Matt Sydal, better known as Evan Bourne, was not a subject she wanted to bring up. However, Kara knew that's exactly what would distract her. "Have you seen Evan lately?"

"No."

"No?"

"Are you deaf? I said no."

"Touchy." Kara said laughing.

"Hey I can screw up your pyro's if you piss me off."

"You wouldn't do that." Kara said, confidence in her voice.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, because you're like my sister and if you sister died, where would you be?" Nikki just shook her head and laughed. "Are you almost done? You know my pyro now can we go some where else?"

"Where?"

"Let's go down to catering. Everyone's there." Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Morrison will be down there, so come on." As if mimicking Nikki earlier, Kara pulled her friend through the crowded hallways."

"Hey Kara." His voice was soft.

"Hey Evan." Nikki's brown eyes were suddenly wide and her face bright red as she tried to hide behind Kara.

"How's the ankle?"

"A lot better, stronger everyday." Evan said, motioning to his foot. "I can't wait to get back out there."

"You know my friend Nikki right?" Kara said pulling Nikki out from behind her. Nikki looked mortified.

"Yeah, you're the lead pyro for Smackdown." He held out his hand, which Nikki reluctantly took. "It's nice to officially meet you Nikki."

"You too." Her words were barely audible. Evan laughed and blushed slightly, something that Kara picked up on right away.

"Well, I should be going, but again it was nice to meet you Nikki, and good luck out there tonight Kara."

"Thanks, bye Evan."

"Bye." Nikki squeaked out. As soon as Evan had turned the corner she rounded on her friend. "You knew he was going to be backstage tonight, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"Ahhh! You're so infuriating!"

"How so?"

"You know I can't talk to him."

"You just did." Kara said matter-of-factly. "Besides, he blushed too."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did. Nikki, if you're ever going to date him you need to talk to him first." Nikki just stared at her in shock. "I'm going to get you to sit down and have a full conversation with him before the week is out."

"Fat chance." They pushed the doors to catering open and almost ran into John Morrison.

"Must be my lucky day, running into two beautiful women." He said smoothly.

"Oh John, you are forever a pimp." Nikki said shaking her head.

"And I am damn proud of that." He said kissing the top of her hand. Kara felt strong arms wrap around her mid-section.

"Why, Mr. Hardy." She said as she turned and her dark brown eyes connected with the equally dark eyes of Matt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm hugging you, but don't worry I know what you're thinking."

"And that would be?"

"Wrong Hardy brother." He stated simply. Kara wiggled out of his grasp.

"I don't like Jeff as more than a friend. What is wrong with you people?" Matt and Nikki looked at each other and Kara just shook her head. "John?"

"Yes darling?" Morrison said sweetly.

"Want to accompany me to grab something to eat?"

"It would be my pleasure." He held his arm out which Kara quickly grabbed and the two walked off to find a table.

"That girl is clueless." Nikki said laughing.

"Don't start." Matt said seriously.

"What?"

"You and Evan?"

"You think you know everything, don't you Hardy?"

"Yes." He smiled brightly at her. The doors opened behind them and the rainbow haired warrior walked in. "Jeffery. It's about time you join the world of the living."

"Don't push it bro." He said sullenly. His eyes scanned the room.

"She's sitting with Morrison." Nikki said nervously. Evan Bourne had joined Kara and Morrison at their table, and she knew her best friend was only seconds away from calling her over to sit with them.

"Who?" Jeff asked, turning toward the pyro.

"Kara."

"Don't worry Nikki, he knew who you were talking about." Matt said wrapping his arm protectively around his younger brothers shoulders.

"I'm going back to the locker room." Jeff tried to turn around, but Matt held him firmly. "I can get out of this grip if I really want to."

"You need to eat something Jeff, besides you need to socialize. Be human." The two people standing on either side of Matt Hardy seemed anxious and nervous. A devilish smile crossed Matt's face. "Ok, we're going to sit with Kara, Evan, and Morrison." He put a hand on each of their backs and guided them toward the table.


	2. Chapter 2

1Nikki kept a firm eye on either Kara or John. She didn't her trust herself

around Matt Sydal, Mr. Evan Bourne. She'd been obsessed with him ever since

he'd arrived on the scene with his insane stunts. Unfortunately, her shyness

around guys she was attracted to, caused her to be unable to speak like a

normal human being. Hell before she'd gotten to know him better, she could

barely put two coherent words together in front of John Cena. Luckily, she

quickly realized they were only going to be friends despite their attempts and

she became a lot more talkative.

Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised to see herself standing in front of

everybody as Matt and Jeff had already sat down. Everyone stared at her an

amused expression in their faces. Nikki's cheeks burned a bright red. She

was left with the only available seat, which big surprise was next to Evan.

She sat down gingerly and tried to ignore the warmth radiating from the

wrestler.

"Can Miss Piggy count to 70?" Matt asked. Nikki groaned. She regretted

ever telling him that joke. "No because when she gets to 69, she has a frog

in her throat!" Kara, John, and Evan burst into peals of laughter. Jeff

laughed a bit, but mostly felt disgusted.

They continued exchanging dirty jokes, though Nikki stayed silent and Kara

didn't once speak directly to Jeff.

Eventually, they fell into silence, until John Cena and Randy Orton strutted

up to their table. Nikki jumped up and tackled the champ. Cena, who knew all

about her obsession with Airbourne, just laughed. He sat in her seat and set

her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her to calm her

nerves. Nikki snuggled closer to him.

Meanwhile, Randy had pulled up a chair next to Kara and threw an arm around

her shoulders. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear "You tell him

yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she averted her eyes.

Randy lifted her chin with his finger and his piercing blue eyes bore into

hers, "You talked to Jeff?" he asked softly.

"About what?"

"About the mating habits of pandas, of course. Or how about how you feel

about him!"

Kara sighed and rested her head on Randy's shoulder. "Randy stop that.

I'm not telling him anything."

"I still say you should."

"Well I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine with how things are right

now." Kara glanced up and saw Jeff staring at the two of them with narrowed

eyes. Kara lifted her head and quickly turned to Nikki, still allowing

Randy's arm to be slung across her shoulders.

"What time do you need to go set up the pyro?"

Nikki glanced at the watch Cena was sporting. "In about half an hour. I got

most of the guys doing it already. I just need to overlook things and make

sure they didn't screw it up. I already told them about your entrance."

Kara looked puzzled. "How?"

Nikki whipped out her blackberry and gave her a "Duh" look. "Are we

still on for tonight?"

Kara nodded and asked the table if they were going as well. Evan looked

confused. Kara smiled mischievously "Do you want to come with us? We're

all going to Hennigan's room and watching movies tonight."

Nikki stiffened in Cena's embrace. Her heartbeat tripled.

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun."

Nikki groaned, which unfortunately caused everyone to look at her. Evan

looked a bit hurt. Her cheeks heated quickly.

"N-No. I-It's not th-that! I-I just I….No!"

Evan gave her a small half smile. "It's okay, I understand. Another

thought inside your head that you were thinking about?"

Nikki nodded, her cheeks still stained red.

Kara grinned at her. Nikki turned towards Jeff "You're coming too, right

Hardy?" Kara's smile was wiped clean off her face.

Jeff was about to shake his head when Matt elbowed him in the gut. Jeff let

out an "OOMPH!" while Matt nodded his head. "We're definitely

coming."

Cena nodded as did Randy. John Hennigan smirked and said "I try to come as

often as possible." Kara shook her head and smacked him upside the head.

"Well Lisa and Beth are coming too, just fyi," Nikki informed John. The

Shaman of Sexy nodded.

Kara looked at the clock, "Shoot I gotta get ready for my match." She

shrugged Randy's arm off her shoulder and stood up. She gave him and

Hennigan a hug. She bent down to kiss Matt's cheek and waved to Jeff, Cena,

Nikki, and Evan. Jeff watched her walk away, a strange expression on his face.

Matt smiled to himself.

Nikki got up and stretched, not noticing Evan staring at the small patch of

skin that had been revealed. John Cena shook his head. Nikki gave a short wave

to everybody and left to make sure the guys hadn't messed everything up. The

rest of the wrestlers dispersed.

~~~~~~~~~~After the show~~~~~~~~

Kara rubbed her side, a sour look on her face. Damn Maryse. The diva could

easily get carried away with her moves. She walked down the hall and nearly

bowled into the rainbow haired warrior.

"Oh sorry Jeff," she muttered.

"It's alright…hey great job out there."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks. Good job with your match too."

Jeff smiled and thanked her. He walked away and threw a "See you in a

few" over his shoulder.

Kara tried to calm her pounding heart and went to the locker room to hop in

the shower.

Once she was out and dressed, she was surprised to see Nikki waiting for

her.

"What's up chica?"

"Turns out John wants to make the movie more fun tonight so it's a pajama

party," she said dryly.

Kara groaned. "Oh great."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well let's go to the hotel and get our stuff."

Nikki sighed and followed her out to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~Shaman of Sexy's Palace of Wisdom~~~~~~~~~~

Kara knocked on the door, hoping to God her and Nikki wouldn't have to

stand in the hallway for too long. Luckily, Mike Mizanin (John Hennigan's

roommate) opened the door after a brief pause. Kara walked in with a scowling

Nikki behind her.

Nikki had thought the chick magnet was attractive until she heard he was a

major jerk and she saw first hand what kind of ass he could be. Unfortunately,

he still thought she liked him.

"Nikki, babe! Where've you been?"

"Around," she muttered.

"Why aren't you wearing the Chick Magnet shirt I gave you?"

"This was the one I happened to grab," she said gesturing to the custom

shirt she'd made that stated "I live in the Palace of Wisdom with the

Shaman of Sexy" and had a picture of John Morrison underneath it. The shirt

went halfway down her thighs and you could just barely see the Chain Gang

boxers she was wearing underneath.

Mike went to put an arm around her, but she ducked past him and joined Kara

by the Glamazon and Victoria who was sporting her Black Widow Customs outfit.

Nikki stifled a giggle as Kara bent over to get a soda from the cooler

sitting on the floor. The word "Diva" emblazoned on her derriere, sparkled

in the light and her tank top inched up.

Matt Hardy snuck behind her and quickly picked her up. She gave a small

scream, but laughed as soon as she recognized the embrace.

"Jesus Matt, way to give a girl a heart attack! Hi Jeff," she greeted

shyly.

"Hi Kara," he smiled.

Matt grinned and looked at Beth's pajamas. "Your outfit makes me

hungry."

The rest of the group laughed. Her pants were decorated with sushi all over

and her shirt had Wasabi on it and underneath, it said "Wassup B?"

John Hennigan looked around the room. "Are we all here? I think so. Movie

time!" He cried. He set up the TV and the group of friends settled down,

waiting for the movie to start.


	3. Chapter 3

1Kara and Nikki were the first to claim seats on the couch and several others stood around deciding where to sit.

"We don't have the plague." Kara said loudly when she noticed no one had taken the seat to her right and no one had taken the seat to Nikki's left.

"Thanks for the observation." Matt Hardy said with a smirk. "But just incase..." He shoved Jeff down on the couch next to Kara. "I'll let my baby brother get it." Jeff just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, seemingly indifferent. Kara felt her heart drop. She turned her attention to Nikki who was looking nervously at Evan Bourne.

"Evan." Kara said calmly. "The seat next to Nikki is open." Nikki's eyes widened as she stared at Kara disbelievingly.

"Do you mind Nikki?" Evan asked sweetly.

"N-n-no, not at all." She said nervously. Her heart-beat quickened as she felt the seat next to her sink lower.

"Alright foxy ladies... and gentleman." John Morrison said standing in front of them. He was wearing a pair of sweat-pants and no shirt, his abs looked brilliant. "I wracked my brain thinking of a movie we could all enjoy together. With something for everyone. No, Nikki, we won't be watching porn."

"Damn." Was all Nikki could reply as everyone laughed and her cheeks flushed.

"That comes later for those wanting to stay. Mainly, the ladies." Morrison said with a smirk. He talked tough, but he was an honest to God sweet guy at heart. "Anyway. I figured we would want a manly movie." Matt, Cena, and Orton all cheered. "Something with hot women, but that had something for the girls to look at too."

"There ya go John." Beth said raising her beer.

"So, what movie could I have picked." He remained silent for a moment as all the attention in the room was focused on him. "I decided on a movie with a man that I admire very much. So without dely I present: "Casino Royale!"

"I should have known." Kara said shaking her head as Morrison put the DVD into the player.

"What, not a Bond fan?" Jeff asked, turning towards her.

"I love James Bond, it's just John thinks he IS James Bond."

"You know it baby." John said as he sat down in front of the couch. Nikki began absentmindedly playing with his hair. The movie started and everyone settled down into their seats. Halfway through Nikki felt someone staring at her and she turned to meet Evan's eyes. He just smiled pleasantly and turned his attention back to the TV. Nikki leaned back in her seat and whispered to Kara, making sure neither of the men beside them could hear her.

"I think Evan was staring at me."

"You just noticed that." Kara asked tearing her eyes away from the shirtless Daniel Craig.

"Has he been?"

"I noticed it once or twice."

"How's Jeff?" Nikki asked, keeping her voice low. Kara sighed slightly.

"He seems throughly uninterested on anything going on in this room. I don't think he wants to be here." Kara just shook her head and went back to watching the movie. Nikki kept her eyes on the screen, but her mind was focused on the man next to her.

As the credits began to roll a few people clapped and some yawned. Kara stretched her arms over head and she accidently bumped Jeff's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. For a moment his eyes seemed alive and he smiled at her. His entire face lit up.

"It's alright." He replied, the smile still playing on his features.

"Damn... that James Bond. Now there's a real man." Beth said with a smile.

"What are we then?" Orton asked.

"Boys." Lisa Varon, better known as Victoria said simply. Kara laughed and looked back towards Jeff who's face had gone back to the way it had been 10 minutes earlier.

"Oh thanks." John Cena said standing up. His jersey seemed uncomfortable, and he promptly took it off.

"Oh God, Johnny boy put it back on!" Nikki said through fits of laugher.

"You know you want this Nikki. I don't want to hear it." He said throwing her the jersey.

"Now you have a keepsake." Evan remarked, motioning to the jersey in her hands.

"Nah, I don't want a keepsake from Cena." She said as casually as she could.

"Who do you want a keepsake from?" Evan's eyes were shining brightly and a smile was playing on his face.

"O-oh.. Um, I don't really... um.."

"I'm starting to think I make you nervous." He said, trying to contain his laughter. Nikki didn't know what to say, she felt her cheeks turning red. Around her friends she was always outspoken and not usually shy, but for some reason around him. She just didn't know what to say. "Did you like the movie?" He asked trying to ease some of the tension.

"Yeah, I loved it." She replied smiling.

"What are you too kids talking about?" Morrison asked loudly, suddenly most eyes in the room were on them.

"The movie John." Nikki said shaking her head.

"Sure you were." Kara piped in. She had heard most of the conversation.

"I should get going." Jeff said quietly to no one in particular.

"Why? Are you tired?" Kara asked.

"Not really." His voice was low still. He sat straight up and stretched his hands out in front of him. He was wearing a white wife-beater so his entire tattoo up his right arm could be seen and his now pink hair was pulled into a bun.

"Oh come on man, don't leave just yet." Matt said sitting on the armrest of the couch next to his brother.

"Listen bro, I came here, I socialized. Why do you want to keep me here? There's nothing to keep me here." Kara winced slightly. She stood up and walked toward Morrison.

"Hey pimp, I'm gonna go on the balcony for a bit." She said quickly.

"Gonna pee off the side?" He asked casually.

"You're sick Morrison!" Nikki's voice rung out.

"I agree with Nikki." Kara slipped out of the room.

"Are we gonna watch another movie?" Nikki asked aloud.

"I have porn." Morrison said with a beaming smile.

"How about another Bond film." Evan suggested. "It's too early to go to bed." Everyone seemed to agree and Morrison searched through his DVD collection before pulling out "From Russia With Love." Matt forced Jeff back on to the couch and took Kara's seat.

"Ok kiddies, he we go again." John said before starting the movie. Everyone settled in. Well, everyone but Jeff and Matt who were sitting stiffly. Matt was still trying to make Jeff stay. About 10 minutes into the film Nikki finally starting calming down and she leaned back against the couch he hand falling to her side. Evan's hand brushed against hers. Nikki looked up at him, but his eyes stared straight at the TV. Nikki shrugged it off as an accident, but moments later, his pinky hooked itself around hers. She felt her heart beat quicken and she took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Evan just smiled. She toyed with the idea of pushing her hand further so they would be holding hands, but her courage was failing her. She looked around. No one had noticed the change. She could have sworn her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she was positive he could hear it. Her attention was focused on Evan until she saw someone else walking out to the balcony. She turned quickly, but Jeff was still in his seat. His eyes, however, had followed Randy Orton outside.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said as he closed the balcony door behind him.

"Hey Randy." Kara said not turning around. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"We're watching from "Russia with Love" so why are you out here?"

"Just clearing my head. It was getting too crowded in there anyway." She said as she leaned back into his chest, grateful for the warmth. The stars above them were shining brightly. It was beautiful. She felt her breathing slow in the presence of Randy. He always calmed her down. Still she was wishing someone else's arms could be wrapped against her. She mentally cursed herself. She had to stop thinking about Jeff, and the way he was acting.

"Jeff can be a dick sometimes, but he's pretty bad tonight huh?" Kara loved and yet hated the way Randy sometimes knew what she was thinking.

"Leave the guy alone Randy, he's having a hard time." She said protectively.

"They broke it off a year ago."

"He's had a string of bad relationships."

"That's not why he's like this." Randy said simply.

"Oh really Dr. Orton?" Kara asked turning in his arms so she was facing him. "And since you're the great doctor why don't you give me some insight?"

"It's hard to be head-over-heels for someone and not sure if you can do anything about it." Randy said shrugging his shoulder. Kara felt her face fall. She knew he was having trouble letting go of his ex, but she didn't think he still loved her. "I'm not talking about his ex fiancé either."

"Oh really?" Kara asked. "Who might you be talking about then?"

"You." Randy's announcement made Kara laugh loudly. "It was plain in the way he looked at you tonight."

"Yeah, sure Orton. Why don't we get back in there. I do love that movie." Kara walked towards the door and Randy followed her slowly.

"Fine don't believe me." He said as he followed her into the warm room. "I'll prove you wrong."

"What wont she believe you about?" Cena asked. "I mean, I don't blame her or anything, but I'm just curious."

"Nothing that needs addressing now." Randy said taking up his previous seat. Matt went to stand up, but Kara stopped him and sat on the floor next to Morrison. She turned and looked at Jeff who's eyes were piercing into hers, but he looked away quickly. She finally turned to look at Nikki. The fact that Nikki's hand was touching Evan's hadn't escaped her attention. Nikki caught her stare and she smiled at her.

"Enjoying the film?" Kara asked quietly.

"Very much." Nikki said with a shy smile. Even in the dim light Kara could tell Nikki was blushing. Kara encouraged her silently with her eyes and Nikki took a deep breath before moving her hand closer Evan. He responded quickly and took a hold of her hand. Nikki had to stop herself from squealing and Kara laughed silently to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

1Kara yawned as her and Nikki watched Matt cut his promo. Jeff accompanied

them, overseeing his brother. Matt's eyes were staring defiantly into the

camera saying he would defend his title until the end. Suddenly, off camera

Mike Knox came on and hit Matt across the side of his face. Though the team

knew what was happening, they were still worried and Kara instinctively

clasped onto Jeff's hand. Jeff looked at her with wide eyes, but rubbed his

thumb against her hand trying to comfort her. Nikki noticed stored it away in

her memory.

The promo was cut and Jeff released Kara's hand to pat his brother on the

shoulder. The dark-haired Hardy grinned and gave Kara and Nikki a hug. Kara

held on, making sure he was okay. He patted her back and assured her he was

fine.

"I'm hungry," stated the younger Hardy.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry." He paused. "Actually I

am too. Catering anyone?"

They all nodded. Matt offered Nikki his arm, which she took happily. Jeff

shook his head and followed, Kara walking next to him. They arrived at

catering and took a seat at an empty table. They chatted a while about the

business.

Nikki got a mysterious glint in her eyes and excused herself real quick.

Moments later, Matt got a text and also left. Kara sat uncomfortably next to

Jeff for while before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Jeff looked at her surprised. "What are you sorry about?"

"Grabbing your hand earlier. I know you probably don't like being touched

right now."

Jeff gave her a lopsided half smile. "Hey it's okay. You were worried and

honestly, I always feel like holding onto something when I know Matt's going

to get hurt."

"Well thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

Jeff looked down and they sat in silence. He pulled out his journal.

"What are you writing?" Kara asked cautiously after sitting in silence for

a couple minutes.

"Does it matter?" Jeff replied quietly. Kara look away and an

uncomfortable silence fell between them. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"An asshole?" Kara stood up to leave and Jeff grabbed her hand.

"Kara…" His voice faltered and he just stared into her eyes. A smile

came across his face and she saw that happiness that came so rarely. She

smiled back at him and he stood up moving closer to her.

"Party in my pants, who's coming?"

Kara could've killed John Morrison at that point. She really could have.

Instead she facepalmed.

Nikki came back a minute after the initial interruption. She sat next to Kara

"Did anything happen?"

Kara spared a glance at Jeff. "I'll tell you later…Hey have you talked

to Evan about what happened?"

Nikki sighed. "I'm beginning to think it was just a one time thing. Maybe

he had a momentary lapse in sanity. Or it was just a friendship kind of thing.

I don't know. He just hasn't talked to me. Hell, I haven't even seen

him."

Kara looked at her babbling friend with concern in her eyes. "He's

probably just been busy. I really do think he likes you."

Nikki shrugged. "Like Jeff likes you?"

Kara shook her head at the girl. "We'll talk about that later." She

turned towards John "How'd your match go?"

John grinned. "Pretty well. Shook Mike off afterwads. He kept bugging me

about Nikki and it was pissing me off."

Nikki rolled her eyes, but smiled at John gratefully. "Thanks for not

bringing him here."

John's lips quirked up. "Anything for my number one girl."

"Hey!" yelled Kara, insulted.

"Oh please, you two are the same person. If she's my number one girl,

then so are you."

"The man has a point," Nikki pointed out.

Kara thought about it and finally nodded. "This is true I guess."

"There's my girl!"

Nikki looked around with wild eyes and looked at the table for help. Some of

the occupants were giving her sympathetic glances and one was laughing.

"Hi Mike," she mumbled.

"What do you say you come on over the hotel room and we watch some late

night HBO TV?" He offered, winking.

"I-" she was cut off from having to say anything thanks to the man of her

dreams. Literally.

"Yo Miz, I think the janitor was looking through your bag in the locker

room. He was saying something about throwing it out."

Mike jumped up and rushed off, cursing the service of the place. He looked

over his shoulder and yelled to Nikki, saying he would text her later.

Nikki, so overcome with relief, actually looked up into Evan Bourne's eyes

and smiled. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate

that."

Evan smiled. "No problem. You just looked so upset that I couldn't stand

by and watch."

"Yeah well apparently that's what these guys were going to do." She

glared at the table. The superstars put innocent looks on their faces.

"Well I guess I'll have to be your knight in shining armor, now won't

I?"

Nikki felt her shyness slap her in the face. "Errr yeah…I guess you

will."

He winked at her and her eyes grew round and her cheeks heated up once more.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" He asked.

John grinned "Nikki's coming over to watch porn with Mike." Nikki

punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Jesus woman, did you ever consider

wrestling?"

"Yes, but I won't do it."

"Well you should," he grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Actually some of us were going to go to dinner. Care to join?" asked

Matt, who'd snuck up behind them.

Nikki felt like banging her head against the table. "Was everybody

conspiring against her? Did they really want her to never talk again?"

"Sure," said Evan. "Sounds like fun."

Nikki glared at Kara who was snickering and grinning madly at Matt. She made

a mental promise to hit the girl as soon as she could.

"It's a sort of date thing though." Matt continued. Even Kara look

surprised at this. "I'm taking Beth and John's taking Katie Lea.

Melina's bringing Dave. So just pick someone…maybe someone you know and

trust," he nudged his younger brother.

Kara and Nikki stared at each other. What's gonna happen tonight? They

wondered. Whatever happened, it was bound to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

1Nikki and Kara both sat nervously at the table, there eyes not connecting with anyone else. Nikki looked around the room for Cena, but her name being called dragged her eyes to the one person she dreaded talking to.

"Nikki?" Evan's voice was soft and sweet. "Would you like to go with me tonight?" At first she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes wide. His face fell, and Kara took to opportunity to hit Nikki's arm as hard as she could from the awkward angle.

"Uh, sure... Yeah.. I would, um, like that." Nikki finally said. Her eyes were focused on the man next to her, or she would have seen everyone else at the table smiling at her. Evan beamed.

"Where are we going anyway?" John asked.

"I was thinking Outback or something like that." Matt said casually. "If we called a head we could request a booth in the back where we would have some privacy."

"Sounds good to me." Evan said, a large smile on his face. Nikki's mind was still spinning. Had Evan Airbourne just asked her on a date? Evan turned and winked at her. Her heart beat doubled as she smiled back at him. She felt his hand casually grab hers under the table and nothing could have wiped the smile of her face as she returned the pressure. Kara smiled at her best friend. It was about time Evan realized how much he cared for Nikki. She'd liked him for so long.

"What do you say Kara?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked back, unsure of where the conversation had led.

"Are you gonna ask someone." Matt put his hand on his younger brothers shoulder and Kara just stared blankly at them. Jeff didn't meet her eye contact.

"Kara!" Her voice was high and slightly ear-biting, but for once since they'd met Kara was thankful for Maria. The red-head walked quickly towards their table.

"Hey Maria, what can I do for you?"

"We need to run through our tag match against Victoria and Natayla. Have some free time quick?" Kara knew it was more of a demand than a request, but she was all for it.

"Sure. I'll be back guys." She quickly left her seat glancing behind her. Jeff was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That didn't work the way I wanted it to." Matt said disappointed.

"And how was it suppose to work, bro?" Jeff asked, hit voice biting.

"She was suppose to ask you of course." John could be so blunt about things it was unreal.

"How about you all just leave it alone. I see what you're trying to do." Jeff said looking at each person at the table in turn.

"Why don't you just get over it Jeff?" Nikki said, her icy tone to her voice surprising even herself. "Ask her. If you honestly don't like her as more than a friend, and trust me you're not fooling anyone, at least try and maintain the friendship you two used to have."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, some of his confidence falling.

"You two used to be closer than she and I were." Matt said seriously. "You're pushing her away and you're going to regret it." Nikki felt Evan's grip tighten slightly. She moved closer to him. A thick silence hung in the air and Jeff left the table after a few minutes, followed quickly by Matt. John sat awkwardly staring at Nikki and Evan.

"Well, you two cute kids I am going to go find Mike. Keep him away from here."

"I would appreciate that John." Nikki said sighing. "I don't know how many times I have to tell that guy to back off before he actually does."

"I few times more I'd imagine." John said standing up.

"I could talk to him." Evan said protectively. "Get him to leave you alone."

"What are you going to do?" John asked smirking. "Deck him then doing a shooting star press on to his unconscious body?"

"If it comes to that." Nikki knew she shouldn't be smiling, but with how protective Evan was being, it was hard not to.

"Why don't you let me handle it, stud." John said shaking his head. "You don't want to get suspended. Plus, Nikki might die if you're away from her for more than a few days." Nikki's smile was wiped clean off her face. John just walked away laughing. After a minute Evan cleared his throat nervously.

"So, how do you plan to get to the restaurant tonight?" He asked.

"I was just gonna drive with Kara, if she ever finds someone to go with." Nikki answered honestly.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well." Evan turned toward her. "I was just wondering, since you're my date and all, if you'd like to go with me?" Nikki blushed.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

"Perfect.. Good." Their hands were still entwined. "What time should I pick you up? Or what time should we head out?"

"Why don't you come find me right after the show ends and we'll go from there."

"Sounds perfect." The two stood up hand in hand and walked toward the main doors.

"Well, I have to get back to the booth. Make sure the explosions go as planned." Nikki said, hoping for any excuse that would make her stay there in that moment.

"Yeah, I should find some of the guys... see what they're up to." They stood quiet for a moment. "I'll see you soon." He moved slowly closer to her. He touched her cheek softly and leaned down to her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Evan smiled before pressing his lips to her cheek. He pulled away and walked down the corridor leaving Nikki feeling as if her legs had no strength. She leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths, needing to calm down.

Kara stood at the gorilla position after her tag match, which she and Maria had won. She was watching John Morrison striking his infamous poses on the backstage monitor.

"Kara." His southern accent was somehow softer, higher than his younger brothers, yet they sounded similar.

"Hey Matt." She said without turning around. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for you." He said simply. She turned to face him.

"And why are you looking for me." Her tone was playful, but his face for once was serious.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For trying to push you and Jeff together." He said seriously.

"You were just trying to do something nice for your baby brother and your friend. Nothing wrong with that." Kara said, masking her hurt. Letting others know she was hurting was something she wasn't used to.

"I know but..."

"Kara can I talk to you?" Jeff Hardy appeared behind his older brother. Kara nodded and Matt touched Kara's shoulder softly before heading back to the locker room.

"Hey Jeff." She said simply turning back to the screen.

"Look at me." His voice was quiet and Kara turned back around. "I haven't been the best friend lately."

"I'll agree with that."

"I'm sorry. I realize it wasn't fair to you. You were just trying to be there for me. I feel like a complete jackass."

"Apology accepted." Kara said simply smiling at him. There was no way she could stay mad at Jeff Hardy, it just didn't work.

"What do you say? Wanna be my date tonight?" He asked with a light tone. Kara just smirked.

"I think I'd like that, if only to spy on Nikki and Evan." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah it's about time those two got together."

"Everyone has been telling them for so long, it was only a matter of time before they realized it themselves." Kara said nodding her head. The fans began cheering extra loud and Kara turned back to the screen. Carlito had gotten the better of John and had thrown him out of the ring. Jeff walked closer to her, leaning down to look at the small monitor. They were mere inches from each other and an electricity flowed between them, they both felt it. "I should head back to the locker room." Kara said quickly. "Get changed before we head out."

"Alright. Want to ride with Matt and me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds copasetic." He said nonchalantly. She headed toward the locker room and she felt his hand slightly brush against hers. She paused and look back at him, he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders innocently. He was starting to get back to his old self. Kara just laughed and left him staring after her.

"Ok kiddies." John said loudly. "A toast!" The 10 people sitting around the large booth at a local Outback Steakhouse immediately got quiet. "First, to the ECW Champion, Matt Hardy. Hold on to that title because if I ever get away from Mike, I'm taking it." Matt shook his head.

"The hell you are."

"I will. Anyway, next topic: Evan.. Man, congrats on finally getting the balls to ask Nikki to dinner." A crumpled up napkin was promptly thrown at John's head by Kara. Nikki mouthed thank you. "Finally. To Jeff Hardy, who may be the future WWE Champion, and the guy who hopefully will be the lucky bastard that gets to nail Kara." Nikki stood up and smacked John upside the head. Kara shook her head and Jeff furrowed his brow.

"That's enough out of you John." Nikki said pushing him into his seat. The food came and everyone ate as the conversation picked up again.

"What do you call a rabbit with a bent dick?" Matt said loudly.

"Oh God Matt, no..." John said shaking his head.

"Fucks Funny!" Evan, Nikki, and Dave burst into identical laughter while Kara laughed silently to herself, everyone else just shook their head and started at Matt.

"You have a crazy mind Matthew." Beth said shaking her head.

"I like my mind, thank you." He replied with a slight bow. Evan finished his dinner first and wrapped his arm around Nikki, causing her to move closer to him. He kissed her temple.

"Finally, that's what we like to see." Kara said from the other side of Nikki. Jeff turned to look at the couple too.

"It's about time." He said before taking another bite of his steak.

"You're next baby bro." Matt said with a smile. Jeff and Kara immediately tensed.

"Matt, you're insane." Jeff said trying to brush it off.

"I'm not insane."

"Drop it Matt." Kara pleaded.

"What's this? Jeffy and Kara?" Dave asked smiling.

"No." Jeff said shortly.

"Jeff's being modest." John said smirking.

"What the hell?" Jeff put down his fork and the tension rose at the table. "I am not dating anyone. I don't intend to date anyone. Least of all someone from the business. I mean, look what happened with you and Amy, Matt." Kara put down her silverware. Whenever Amy Dumas, better known at Lita, was brought up things always took a turn for the worst and Kara wanted to avoid it. She stood up and quickly excused herself, walking as quickly as she could toward the exit.

"Smooth move jackass!" Nikki shouted angrily before following Kara out the door. Jeff started after them and turned to look at his brother. Matt's fists were clenched into balls and he looked as if he was trying his hardest not to fly across the table and attack Jeff.


	6. Chapter 6

1"Matt, I-"

"No Jeff. You can't say anything at this point. You've done it again.

You completely fucked everything up once more. You pushed her away. She was

your best fucking friend! And this is how you decide to repay her? For all the

times she comforted you? For all the times she stuck up for you? For all the

times she took care of you? THIS is how you treat her?"

"I-"

"NO JEFF!" Matt yelled turning red, his hands clenching into fists and

slowly uncurling. "You not only insulted Kara, but you insulted me. Jeff, I

don't think I want to even look at you right now….Please just stay away

from me and stay away from Kara until you learn how to act like a normal human

being." And with that, the older Hardy got up and walked out of the

restaurant.

Everybody at the table was silent and stared at Jeff, waiting for his next

course of action.

"Aw fuck!" He yelled, kicking a table. He left the restaurant, no doubt

to drive back to the hotel.

"Well…" John cleared his throat. "Who's up for porn at my

place?"

The rest of the table groaned and someone threw a dinner roll at him.

"Wait…really?" asked Dave.

Evan got up and walked out, his ears burning bright red. The last thing he

heard was, "Great they stuck me with the bill."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikki sat next to the building, patting Kara's back and whispering

comforting words. Matt sat on her other side, his arm wrapped around her

shoulders. The crying girl always loved to be a Kara sammich!

"I've never felt more embarrassed in my life!" She cried.

Nikki looked at her in sympathy. "I know Kara. That was a horrible thing to

happen. It was humiliating, but hey we all get embarrassed sometimes. Let me

remind you of the time I decided to go to that Christmas party and got

drunk."

Kara sighed and looked up "Please God…I'm sorry for whatever I did. I

really am….please just stop punishing me!"

Nikki punched her shoulder. "Very funny."

Matt looked at her. "Wait…what happened?"

Kara sighed "She goes, gets drunk, blah blah blah, ends up singing "I

Touch Myself" on one of the tables complete with the moves from her

stripperobics class."

"Really now?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

Nikki coughed. "Yeah…."

Kara turned her head his way, "There's rumored to be a video of it and

Mike has it."

Matt looked horrified. "Oh my god!"

Kara nodded solemnly. "He faps to it at night."

Nikki buried her head into her hands as Kara told Matt in a stage whisper,

"John told me he hears Mike getting off to that tape every night."

The door of the restaurant swung open and Jeff dashed out, heading straight

to his car, no doubt. Matt looked away, trying not to watch his brother walk

away.

Kara sighed. "Don't be mad at him on my account, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "He insulted both of us Kara. He brought up…he

brought up Amy and he knows, he fucking knows I hate being reminded of her.

He's just being a spoiled little emo brat and I don't appreciate it in any

sense."

Kara laughed, tear tracks shining in the moonlight. "Never thought I'd

see the day when someone called Jeffrey Nero Hardy a spoiled little emo

brat."

"Well now you have," Matt smiled.

The door to the restaurant opened once more, though this time more slowly.

Evan walked out cautiously. "Is it alright if I join you guys? John was

offering everybody to come over and watch porn, so I had to leave." He gave

a sheepish smile.

Nikki stared at him. "Why didn't you want to go with them?"

"Because I'd be watching porn with John Morrison."

"And your point is…?" Her eyes glittered at the thought of watching

crappy HBO porn with the Shaman of Sexy.

Evan gave her an odd look "You're kind of strange."

Nikki looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "Gee thanks," she muttered.

Evan looked at her with wild eyes, "No! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Nikki stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry?"

Nikki's lips quirked up. "It's okay."

Matt and Kara stared at the two, silly grins gracing their faces. "You guys

wanna get a room," asked Matt, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I think we're good," said Nikki quickly.

"Well then," Kara got up and brushed her bottom. "What do you guys say

we go back to the hotel and get some much needed rest?"

The group nodded and they piled into the cars and drove off.

"You sure you're okay?" Matt asked Kara as they drove back to the

hotel.

Kara shrugged. "I'm fine. It hurt, I'll admit that, but I'll

survive…and no, I will not sing that," she replied as soon as she saw

Matt's mouth open.

Matt smiled. "Damn."

Kara laughed. "Sorry to disappoint."

Matt shrugged and patted her knee. "It'll turn out okay, he's just

being a little bitch right now. He'll straighten up."

"J-Just maybe lay off the hints a bit. Like don't push it so much. If

Jeff and I were meant to be, which I'm beginning to doubt we are, then

it'll happen. No need to try and rush it. It's not like I want to get

married anytime soon."

Matt's eyes danced. "Did you just unconsciously admit that you want to

marry my brother?"

Kara turned red and begin to stutter out a response. "I-I. No. I

um…no?"

Matt threw his head back and laughed. "Blackmail material!"

"Don't you dare Matthew Moore Hardy!" She threatened.

"The full name! You wound me!"

The two best friends made their way to their rooms. Coming to Kara's door,

she noticed a colorful head sitting outside her room. Matt saw his brother's

body and realized the two needed to be alone to talk things out. He gave her a

tight hug and shot his brother a warning glance.

Jeff stood as Kara walked towards her door. "Kara we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

1"Aside from the drama near the end of the night, did you have fun?" Evan asked Nikki as they were walking through the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, aside from that."

"Maybe we'll have to try that again sometime." He said not making eye contact. Nikki turned to look at him as Evan pushed the up arrow for the elevator. They stood in silence for a minute before the elevator stopped at the ground floor and they got on. "Or, you know we don't have to."

"No, I-I'd like that." She said, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Maybe just you and me?"

"Sounds even better." Nikki had a goofy smile on her face.

"Which floor?" He asked quickly.

"Eight." Evan pushed the corresponding button before grabbing a hold of her hand. She turned to look up at him, and she noticed his cheeks were also red.

"So..." He said, beginning to smirk. "Would you really watch porn with John?"

"Oh yeah." She said quickly. "Especially crappy HBO porn."

"I have a feeling I am going to have fun trying to figure you out." The elevators doors opened and they both stepped off, Nikki slightly a head. They walked for just a minute before she came to a stop.

"This is me." She said indicating the door. "You didn't have to walk me to my room."

"That's what a date does." They both shifted their weight, moving from foot to foot nervously. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Thanks for asking me."

"I was kind of nervous you would say no, actually." Nikki looked at him shocked.

"Really, why?"

"Every time I tried to talk to you, you seemed to not want to talk to me.. Once I think you purposely ran away."

"That's because I really like you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to look up. She was scared of what she would see. But she felt a strong hand touch her chin and softly turn her face upwards. Evan's eyes were burning into hers a smile on his handsome face.

"I really like you too." Five simple words that set Nikki's heart and mind spinning. Evan laughed slightly, as he leaned down towards her. She felt his warm breath across her lips and she swore her legs were about to give up on her. As if sensing her concern Evan slipped one arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her even closer. As his lips softly brushed against hers, Nikki felt her heart skip a beat. She pushed forward slightly and their lips connected softly. Evan's free hand touched Nikki's face while both of her hands rested against his muscular chest. It was only a few seconds, but that was all it took. As he pulled away their eyes remained locked. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the to softly.

"Good night Nikki."

"Goodnight." He stood and watched as he walked down the hallway and got back into the elevator

"What do you want Jeff?" Kara asked shoving her key card into the door of her hotel room. She turned around and stood in the doorway. Jeff's face looked pale, his usually emerald eyes seemed dull.

"I am so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong Jeff." Kara replied looking away from him. "You just stated your mind, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I hurt you."

"I'll be fine." She said seriously. "I always am."

"Kara, Matt said something tonight that... just keep playing over and over in my head." Kara sighed and opened the door a little wider and walked into her room. Jeff followed her. "He reminded me after every thing that you've always been there and you have."

"That's what friends do Jeff." Kara said looking out her window. She could see Jeff's reflection in the glass, his eyes focused on her.

"After every break-up. Every drunken night. You were always there. I think I could have called you at your house in Pennsylvania and you would have flown to North Carolina just because I wanted you to." Kara smiled.

"Probably."

"Why?" He asked seriously. Kara turned around to face him.

"I cared a lot for you Jeff. You were one of my best friends and I knew you needed me."

"Were?"

"What do you want me to say Jeff? Ever since you broke off your engagement last year you've been so different towards me. We went from closer than close to practically not talking for a few months. When you finally did start talking to me again it was closed off." Kara closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "I don't deserve that. It's like you don't trust me anymore."

"That's not it at all." He said moving closer to her. He grabbed her hands. "Kara, I trust you more than you can imagine." She pulled her hands away and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened Jeff? What happened that changed your attitude toward me so much?"

"I had a lot of... feelings bottled up inside me last year. So many that I couldn't deal with them. I was using again, everything was a mess. I realized there was no way in hell I could get married."

"Why?" Kara asked shaking her head. "You seemed so happy, why couldn't you just marry her?"

"You." He said simply, his voice soft. Kara stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I looked at you, I knew I was making a mistake getting married."

"Jeff..."

"I was so scared after I finally broke it off. I wondered, did I do the right thing? What if you didn't care about me at all? Did I just ruin the chance at a good life for the small hope of a great one?" Jeff was speaking so fast Kara was surprised she heard all of it. She rubbed her forehead as new tears threatened.

"Jeff... I think you need to leave." His face fell. "I just need some time to think. Please." Jeff nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "Jeff..." He turned around to look at her. "I was lying when I said you weren't my best friend any longer. I've never stopped thinking that." His eyes seemed torn for just a second, as if a debate was raging in his mind. He walked back to her slowly and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, taking in everything about him. The way his lips felt, the way he smelled. He pulled away and quickly left the room. Kara sat looking after him before falling back onto her bed. It was going to be a long night.

Nikki sat drinking a cup of cocoa in a coffee shop down the street from the hotel. She seemed to notice little things around her, she was still on cloud nine, if not higher. She heard the door open and saw Kara walk in. She had circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual.

"Kara!" Nikki called. Kara waved and came over to sit down. "You look awful girl."

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Nikki asked concerned.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!" Nikki protested.

"What happened with Evan last night? I know he walked you to your room." Kara said hoping to distract her.

"Nu-uh. I want to know what happened last night." Kara just looked at the table. "If you tell me what happened I'll tell you what happened with Evan."

"Fine." Kara said finally. "Apparently I am the reason Jeff broke off his engagement. Now what happened with Evan?"

"What?" Nikki asked loudly, causing several people to stare at her. Kara groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kara said laying her head on the table.

"How do you know that though?"

"Jeff told me." Kara said looking up.

"Oh." Nikki didn't know what to say. "Jeff is in love with you..."

"He didn't say that."

"It's implied." Nikki said matter-of-factly.

"Nikki, please. Can we talk about this later? I really want to know what happened with Evan." Nikki started blushing and Kara sat straight up. "Ok, now I REALLY want to know."

"He kissed me!" Nikki said loudly.

"Finally!" Kara said smiling. "It's about damn time!"

"Kara it was perfect. I swear it was incredible!" She touched her lips softly. "I can still feel it."

"I am really happy for you Nikki."

"Thank you." Nikki took another sip of her cocoa.

"So when are you two going out again?" Kara asked casually.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully soon." Kara just smiled at her. A vibration in Kara's left pocket caused her to jump before she pulled out her phone.

"Matt." She said simply with a smile before answering. "What do ya want Hardy?"

_"Hey beautiful. Are you with Nikki?"_

"Yep, she's right here drinking some cocoa. Why?"

_"Because we're all going out tonight and you two are going."_

"Oh really, you think so? And where we going?"

_"Karaoke." _He said simply. Kara looked toward Nikki, a big smile on her face.

"Trust me Matt, we'll be there." She closed her phone.

"Be where?" Nikki asked cautiously.

"We're going to a karaoke place tonight." Kara said, still smiling. Nikki got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah, I'm completely up for that."

Several hours later Nikki and Kara sat at a crowed table with Matt, John, Beth, Lisa, Cena, Randy, Evan, and Jeff. Kara kept her eyes focused on Randy and Nikki not wanting to look around.

"So who's going to be the first to get their butt up there?" Matt asked looking around the table.

"I think Nikki should." Kara said standing up. "And I'm going to go find you the perfect song." Nikki looked at her retreating form.

"It better not be 'I Touch Myself!'" She heard Kara laugh and turned her attention back to the group. Cena and Orton were talking amongst themselves with Randy throwing Jeff glances every now and then. Jeff didn't seem to notice.

"So have you ever done this before?" Evan asked her.

"Oh, once." She said shaking her head. "Trust me you don't want to know." Kara looked through the last row of songs and one in particular caught her eye. She laughed to herself before selecting it.

"Nikki!" She said loudly. "I've found you one." Nikki nervously walked to the stage and Kara handed her the microphone before selecting play. The music started and Nikki began to laugh. "Don't laugh, sing!"

_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,_

_there's just no gettin' over you"_

Everyone looked on as Nikki belted out Oliva Newton John's "Hopelessly Devoted to You." Kara took a seat next to Orton.

"You had to pick that one." he said smiling.

_"I know, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around_

_and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_

_for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you"_

"She loves that one!" Kara said defending her choice. "Besides, she always told me she wanted to sing this song at karaoke."

_"My head is saying "fool, forget him",_

_my heart is saying "don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

Cena slapped Evan's shoulder.

"She's singing to you Airbourne!" He said with a smile. Nikki was indeed looking at Evan, her cheeks red. She finished the song and the table burst into applause. Nikki bowed slightly before heading back over to select another song.

"You singing again?" Kara asked.

"No, this one's for you!"

"No, no, no, no, no..." Kara said shaking her head.

"I did, you have to." Nikki protested. She already had picked a song, it was one of Kara's favorites and it just fit.

"Come on Kara!" Matt said smiling. She looked around the table, everyone was nodding. Her eyes connected with Jeff's. He just stared at her as if he was dying to say something.

"Get up here chica!" Nikki said holding out the mic in a taunting manner. Kara just sighed and walked over to her.

"What did you pick?"

"You'll see!" Nikki handed her the mic, hit play, and quickly went to sit by Evan. Evan's eyes remained locked on her and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, a goofy grin on her face. The music started and Kara's eyes got wide, but she stepped to the stage none-the-less.

_"How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time."_

Nikki turned towards Jeff, his eyes were focused on Kara, but he briefly looked at her. Nikki nodded before leaning against Evan, who as if on instinct wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

_"The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all._

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own."_

Kara took a deep breath.

_"How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know."_

As the song finished everyone clapped and Kara, blushing like crazy, came back to the table.

"If you ever make me do that again, Nikki. I'll kick your ass." She said before taking a sip of her pepsi. Nikki just laughed.

"So, are you two officially dating now?" Cena asked Nikki and Evan. The two looked at each other.

"Yeah, we are." Evan finally said, his eyes focused on the girl beside him.

"Congratulations!" Cena said holding up his beer, which everyone else at the table mimicked with their respective glasses. Randy got up to go to the bathroom and the sit beside Kara was quickly occupied. She turned to see his emerald eyes.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"More importantly, how are you?" Jeff just laughed. It was great to hear him laugh. She just shook her head. "I'm fine Jeff, confused but alright."

"Can I clear your confusion?" He asked.

"Not right now, but I do think we need to talk... soon." Jeff nodded, he went to get up but Kara grabbed him arm. "You don't have to go."

"If you really want me to stay..." he said playfully.

"Oh God, yes Jeff I want you to stay so badly!" She said playfully as well. Jeff laughed and leaned back in the chair, throwing his arm around her. She leaned into him and smiled contentedly. The group thinned out and Evan offered Nikki a ride back to the hotel which she gratefully accepted.

"So, are you gonna sing 'I Touch Myself' for me?" He asked smirking.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"I might enjoy it." He said, his eyes scanning her.

"Hey Nikki!" Mike's voice annoyed her on cue.

"Hi Mike..." She said unenthusiastically.

"How ya doin babe?"

"She's doing fine." Evan said, his teeth clenched.

"Chill Bourne." Mike said smugly.

"How about you leave us alone." Evan said sternly.

"How about Nikki can decide who she wants to talk to." Mike put his arm around Nikki. She just threw his arm off of her.

"I have a better idea." She said trying her best to sound seductive. She moved closer to Mike, Evan's drop practically dropped. "How about you.. Never touch me again." Nikki said he tone changing. "Or my boyfriend, will beat the living shit out of you." Evan smirked from behind her and Mike just narrowed his eyes and walked away. Evan turned her around quickly and pulled her into a fierce kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

1Nikki's arms wrapped around the man's neck and her fingers tangled

themselves in his hair, massaging the nape of his neck. He tongue traced the

seam of her lips and she parted them automatically. He kissed her harder at

the touch of her tongue to his, and he pressed her hard against the door of

her room. She whimpered at the forcefulness of the kiss.

He pulled away. "I-I'm sorry. I just…" he looked at her, breathing

harshly, his eyes wild.

"It's quite alright, I assure you." Nikki was grinning from ear to ear,

though her dark cheeks were flushed.

"Well in that case," Evan pulled her closer for a much softer kiss.

"Yes please," Nikki mumbled against his lips.

Twenty minutes later, the two broke apart, breathing heavily, their lips

swollen.

"Yeah…" Evan rubbed the back of his neck. "So I'll see you

tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Nikki slipped her key card in and opened the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Nikki closed the door and couldn't suppress her squeal of happiness…nor

the insane amount of jumping around she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was it?" asked Kara looking eager.

"How was what?" Nikki stared at Kara, a blank look on her face.

"The sex!" she blurted excitedly.

Realization dawned on Nikki's face. "We didn't have sex!"

"You didn't?" Kara looked disappointed.

"Sorry, but oh my god he's an amazing kisser!"

"Is he?"

"Yeah he-" Nikki was interrupted by the sound of text messages to both

the girls' phones. They opened their respective phones and saw a text from

John Cena, inviting them to go to a club with some other superstars that

night. The girls looked at each other and grinned, typing an affirmative

answer back.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tight pants are fun!" yelled Nikki, swaying her body around.

"How the hell can you be wearing leather pants? I'm uncomfortable as hell

in these jeans," Kara complained, tugging on the denim.

"You gotta move it, move it." Nikki sang, feeling good in her black pants

and red corset.

Kara grimaced and adjusted her black camisole. "Let's just go before I

change my mind about this outfit." She opened the door and ushered a

prancing Nikki out.

The girls arrived at the club and quickly found their friends. Kara sat down

and ordered a soda, while Nikki looked for Evan. When she didn't see him,

she stared out at the dance floor longingly. She felt a strong arm wrap around

her waist. She grinned, knowing that arm.

"Wanna take a spin on the dance floor princess?"

"For the champ and my best guy friend, anything." Nikki followed John to

the dance floor, as a rap song came on. Nikki stood in front of John, one hand

on his shoulder, the other in her hair. His hands rested lightly on her

waist.

Yup!

Three 6 Mafia!

Featuring Project Pat!

Young D!

Lets Go!

Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli

Let me see you pop that body

Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli

Let me see you pop that body

Chocolate Lolli

Cherry Lolli

'Nila Lolli

Pink Lolli

Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Now Lordy, Lordy

Please Lord have some mercy

This girl is throwing judy

I think she bout to hurt me

See she went front to back

And she went side to side

I seem them black hitch hickers

I think I need a ride

One front and for the pills

Gotta lil bag o' that cola

The other one's pulling a weed

And see my other bit's stola

See ain't no dancing do

But I can lay like a cholo

See why don't you go with me cause I can't go home solo?

Ya dig?

(Chorus)

Nikki happened to glance over and was surprised to see Kara dancing with Adam

Copeland. Nikki got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Adam

looking at her friend as if she were the only girl in the club. Adam wasn't

a bad guy, on the contrary, he was a sweetheart, but if Jeff saw the two

together it'd be disastrous. She knew Jeff's hot head wouldn't allow

Kara to explain, even though the two were at least a foot apart and not even

touching. She prayed Jeff didn't enter the club any time soon.

They call me the juice when I'm at the strip club uh uh uh uh

I front, then I hundred on dub uh uh uh uh

In the mack, to a player I'mma stun uh uh uh

Cause when I leave the club, I'mma **** uh uh uh

You can ride with the mane

You can give the ***** brain

Little scared, even when I ride witcha

I don't even know your name

There's a whole lotta room in the front of the ring

Like Barrack Obama said, yeah it's time for a change

Pull over on the rollover on the back seat, back seat

Pop that body now you got me, got me

You a fine chick, hella classy, classy

Saying they was 10 now I'm grab it, grab it

Cause she got grip on the wheel, wheel

Big round body with silicone tush, ****

Bouncing on my lap, now she trying to unzip

I whisper in her ear, yeah it's hard for a pimp

(chorus)

All my ladies with the body put your hands in the ER

You's a good looking hottie put your hands in the ER

Project Pat

Looking for a model

Popping that booty

I'mma pop bottles

Your girl's a cutie

No **** goggles

Don't get wrong

I keep them hottles

Shawty hot, watch them rock

Let me see that lollipop

Body rock, don't you stop

I love the way that booty drop

Sideways, front back

Up N Down, I like that!

Cherry Lolli

Chocolate Lolli

I wanna see you pop that lolli

Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli

Let me see you pop that body

Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli

Let me see you pop that body

Chocolate Lolli

Cherry Lolli

Nilla Lolli Pink

Lolli Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~

Lick that lollipop

Oooooh~ ?

Nikki smiled at John and gave him a hug. He looked exhausted and excused

himself. Nikki was going to keep dancing when a slow tune struck up. Her face

fell and she made a move to leave the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evan's sweet voice was music to

her. She turned to him and grinned. "Absolutely nowhere."

"Will you dance with me Kara?"

Kara hesitated. "Umm…sure."

"Great." Adam's arms wrapped around her waist. She cautiously put her

hands on his shoulder, keeping a safe distance.

When I'm lost in the rain,

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way.

And when I'm scared,

And losing ground,

When my world is going crazy,

You can turn it all around.

And when I'm down you're there

- pushing me to the top.

You're always there,

giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

"Kara, I-I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out sometime?"

Kara was speechless. EDGE was asking her out! She looked like a deer caught

in headlights. A flash of bright colors caught her eye. She turned towards the

movement and saw Jeff staring at her in disbelief. She made a move toward him,

but he turned on heel and ushered out of the club.

Oh shit was Kara's last thought.


	9. Chapter 9

1"Jeff!" Kara called following the rainbow haired warrior through the club's exit. Adam was right on her heels. "Jeff please wait!" He just kept walking as fast as he could toward the hotel.

"Jeff come on!" Adam shouted from behind Kara. Jeff stopped suddenly and turned to face them. His eyes were frightening and he walked slowly.

"Him?" He asked, his voice seething. "Adam Copeland?" His eyes burned into Kara. "After everything he's done to Matt, after what he did. You're with HIM?" His voice exploded and echoed throughout the deserted road.

"Jeff you have to let me explain..."

"No!" He said suddenly. "I can't believe I gave up a great girl for you. I don't know how I could have been so fucking stupid."

"Jeff I asked her to dance." Adam said quickly. Jeff rounded on him.

"Why her?" Jeff said clenching his fists. "You wanted Amy you got her. You broke my brother. Now you have to go after her?"

"You're not dating her Jeff." Adam said trying to control himself. "I have told you and your brother countless times how sorry I am. If I knew you had "dibs" on Kara I wouldn't have tried."

"Dibs?" Kara said narrowing her eyes. "No one had dibs on me." She turned to look at Jeff. "I was not doing to date Adam. I was dancing with him Jeff, dancing. Speaking of it, I'm not dating you either. Jeff, Matt has all but forgiven Adam and Amy, but you're holding onto this thing."

"Well I hope your happy with him." Jeff said before turning around and walking away. Kara stared after him, trying to find the strength to walk away, back to the club. However, she just stared after Jeff.

"It shouldn't be hard Jeff!" She called finally. "It shouldn't be hard for you to just watch me go. Remember you already had a great girl and I was just some fucking stupid thought in your head!" Jeff slowed down but he kept walking. Kara turned back to Adam.

"Kara I am so..."

"Don't." Kara said holding up her hand. "This is not your fault at all. I'm flattered." She said smiling. "But, I don't think I should go out with you." Adam nodded.

"I understand. Jeff supposedly a hard one to get over."

"Don't worry I'll find a way." Kara said nodding.

"Want to go back into the club?" He asked taking a step toward the doors.

"No, I think I'm going to just go back to the hotel. Get some sleep." Kara said shaking her head. "Thank you though. For the dance and for at least trying to reason with him." Adam walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome." He pulled away and smiled at her. Kara smiled back before she turned and walked in the same direction Jeff had. She pulled out her phone and dialed Matt's number.

_"Hey gorgeous!" _His voice was bright and cheerful.

"Hey Matt."

_"What's wrong?" _His voice was suddenly concerned.

"I just wanted to tell you this before you heard it from Jeff..."

Evan held Nikki as close as he possibly could. As another slow song played on the dance floor.

"So beautiful." He said sweetly. "What do you say tomorrow night you and I going on a real honest-to-God date?" Nikki just smiled at him.

"What kind of date?" She asked sweetly.

"Any kind, as long as it's me and you." He said rubbing her back softly.

"That was kind of corny."

"I was thinking that too. To corny?"

"Not in the slightest." She leaned up and kissed him softly. The room seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them. Nikki was aware of everything about him. His kiss always tasted like peppermint and his lips were soft. He always liked to have at least one hand around her waist when he kissed her and she could always feel that the corners of his lips were turned up in a smile. He pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're really good at that." He said with a slight laughing tone to his voice.

"Mmm, so are you." She didn't want to move, so she was slightly annoyed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She didn't care who it was at that moment she just wanted them to go away. She felt Evan's muscles tense under her arms.

"Hey babe!" She suddenly realized why Evan tensed. She turned around and Evan kept his arms around her.

"Hi Mike." She said flatly.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of just one dance?" He asked sincerely. Nikki looked at Evan his eyes seemed concerned, but trusting.

"Sure Mike." Nikki said nodding her head. She decided one dance couldn't hurt.

"I'll be right over there." Evan whispered in her ear indicating the table to their left. Nikki nodded and watched him walk off. She turned back towards Mike and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she tentatively put her hands on his shoulder. She didn't even take notice of the song she was playing.

"So you and Evan huh?" He asked, talking over the music.

"Yeah." Nikki said smiling. "Me and Evan." She turned to look at her boyfriend. He was eying them carefully.

"I'm not sure I like it." Mike said finally, trying to regain her attention.

"Well, no offense Mike, but it's not up to you." Nikki said annoyed.

"I just think I would be better for you."

"Oh really?" Nikki asked raising her eyebrows.

"Really. I could make you experience things that airbourne couldn't even if he wanted to." His face looked smug. Nikki was about to walk away when she felt Mike's hand move down from her waist and grab her ass. She just looked at him shocked before she felt someone pull Mike away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Evan screamed at Mike.

"Trying to get her to realize what a real man is like." Mike said smirking. Evan laughed for a split second before punching Mike in the mouth. Mike fell backward onto the dance floor and Evan stood defiant staring down at him. Mike stood up as quickly as he could and moved to attack Evan, but John jumped in between them.

"Calm down guys." He said primarily holding on to Mike. "Enough alright?" Mike just walked off and left the club. Evan turned back to Nikki.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She just stared after him, still processing everything that was happening. "Thank you." She finally said smiling at him. "You didn't have to stand up for me."

"Yeah, yeah I did." he smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. "I'm the only one that gets to grab your ass." Which he did.

Kara walked into the hotel slowly. Matt had been perfectly fine, not angry about Adam at all. She didn't expect him to be. A few people were scattered throughout the lobby and Kara sat down on a bench just thinking. She could have just gone straight to her room, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Jeff's eyes when he saw her dancing with Adam were playing through her head. He looked so upset, but she didn't do anything wrong. What was the harm in dancing with Adam? The anger in her boiled and she stood up determined. It only took her about two minutes to make it up to Jeff's room. Her hands were shaking as she pounded on the door. It took him about a minute to open up. His hair was hanging loosely and it was a mess. His eyes were bright red and swollen. She could tell he had been crying. Every ounce of anger in her left immediately, and she just stared at him. She didn't hesitate for a second, her arms flew around his neck and his immediately hugged her around the waist. She pulled away at looked at him. His hand softly touched her cheek before his lips crashed passionately against hers.

"So you got to beat up Mike, dance with me, listen to good music..."

"All and all I would say it was a great night." Evan said smiling at Nikki. They were standing in front of her hotel room door.

"You really didn't have to stand up for me." Nikki said shaking her head, a small smile on her face. "Though, I am going to enjoy seeing Mike with that shiner tomorrow." Evan laughed.

"I did hit him kind of hard." They both laughed for a moment. "Thank you for the dances." He said sweetly before grabbing her hand and kissing the top. Nikki blushed but stood on her toes and kissed Evan. She felt his hand caressing her back. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she pulled away, deciding whether or not to ask him.

"Do you want to come in?"


	10. Chapter 10

1Evan chuckled lightly, "Sure, but only for a little bit. I have an

interview to do early tomorrow morning."

Nikki nodded her head and lead him inside. She sat him down and went to put

on music. Her eyes absolutely gleamed as a new idea popped into her head. She

grinned mischievously and went out to where Evan was sitting as Pour Some

Sugar On Me by Def Leppard blasted on. Ten minutes later, he walked out the

door albeit he looked a little strange walking. It definitely wasn't his

normal walk. He muttered to himself, "Best lap dance ever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara's lips danced along Jeff's mouth. The force of the kiss was sure to

leave bruises, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Jeff's mouth

on hers and his hands locked around the curve of her waist. Her hands moved

restlessly around his neck as she reveled in the surprising softness of hair

that had been colored multiple times.

She moaned, which seemed to snap Jeff back into reality. "I-I…sorry Kara

I just…." He gave her one last wild look and absolutely bolted. Kara

stared at his retreating figure and even when he was out of sight, she just

kept on staring. She soon was brought back to the present and though she was

fighting back tears, she managed to get into her room and into bed before she

actually let them fall. Once she finished, she sighed and went back to sleep,

praying for dreamless sleep and a strong will in order to get through what had

just happened.

"Did you sex yet?" Kara asked the next morning, trying to act normal.

Nikki was tempted to change the subject to ask about her slightly bruised and

swollen lips, but the red eyes held her back for a minute as she indulged Kara

with her response. "No, we didn't partake in intercourse. We did have just

as much fun, however."

"What's as fun as sex?" Kara wondered

"Lap dances," Nikki grinned.

"You didn't!"

"Pour some sugar on me," Nikki sang.

Kara facepalmed. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"I'm trying. Soooo, what's your deal?" Nikki finally questioned.

"What do you mean?" shrugged Kara, acting nonchalant.

"You know what I mean girl. I'm not completely blind, despite my less

than stellar vision."

"How are those new contacts going for you by the way?"

"Oh they're great. I- Hey wait a second! No changing the subject! What

happened?" Nikki demanded.

Kara sighed and repeated everything that had happened the night before. Jeff,

the kiss, him leaving, everything.

"I don't know Nikki, I feel like it might have been a mistake on his part

or something. Maybe he just wasn't in his right state of mind."

"Kara, I know you haven't had the best luck with men. I know you've

been burned a lot, but this is different. I know he loves you. He's just

going about it the wrong way. Trust me, I'll make sure he sees the errors of

his ways."

"Don't Nikki. Please don't get involved," she begged. "This is just

something that needs to play out."

Nikki sighed. "I make no promises. If I see him backstage today, I'm

shoving him."

Kara smiled weakly. "Fine."

Nikki wiggled around in her chair. "I want pizza!" she whined.

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning. You can't have pizza. It's

breakfast time. Get a bagel or a muffin," admonished Kara.

"I don't wanna!"

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" asked Cena, walking up to their

table.

"Kara says I can't have pizza, but John I'm really REALLY craving it.

Will you get me some? Pretty please?" Nikki begged.

John started to melt at her doe eyes.

"John! It's 9 o'clock in the morning. You canNOT let her have pizza

right now!" Kara scolded.

"Pitty peas?" asked Nikki in a baby voice, getting up and giving him a

big hug, rubbing his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a strangled voice from the side of

the embraced friends.

"Getting what I want," muttered Nikki still trying to get John to order

her some pizza.

Evan gave a grunt and stomped off. Neither Nikki nor John noticed, however

Kara did. She sighed and tapped Nikki on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nikki nodded, confused and gave a winning smile as John whipped out his cell

phone and ordered her a pizza with extra pepperoni.

"What's up?"

"You can't do that again, Nikki."

"Do what?" Nikki was genuinely confused.

"You can't keep hugging up on John like that."

"But he's my best friend. I always do that with him."

"Yes, but now you have a boyfriend. You have someone else who's willing

to do that for you. You can't be snuggled up to other men and be saying that

you're getting what you want. Do you know what that makes him think?"

Nikki pondered for a moment when the light bulb finally went off. "You mean

he thought…and me and John…and…ew!" Nikki shuddered.

Kara nodded. "Ew for you. For him it's upsetting. A, you turned to John.

B, you're cuddling with another guy. How would you feel if he did the same

with Barbie even if they were just friends?"

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "Barbie bitch can't be just friends with a guy.

She's a dirty whore."

"Right, well you'd be jealous wouldn't you?"

Nikki sighed. "I really fucked up huh? I'm gonna go find him and

apologize." She started to turn away, but looked at Kara and gave her a huge

hug. "Thank you Kara and if Jeff wants to be an idiot, then let him. You

deserve the best. If he doesn't want to be that for you then fuck him.

You're amazing sis."

Kara smiled. "Thank you Nikki. You're pretty amazing yourself."

Nikki tossed back her hair. "Well chyeah I figured that was a given."

Kara threw her head back and laughed, "Go away and find your man."

Nikki saluted her. "Yes ma'am," and with that, she pranced off.

Kara smiled and shook her head. She went to turn around and froze. There less

than a hundred feet in front of her, was a certain Hardy. She closed her eyes

and waited as he approached.


	11. Chapter 11

1Kara wasn't sure she could handle talking to him. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she quickly calmed herself down. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"Kara.." his voice was strained. "Can we talk?"

"No." She said firmly, finally allowing herself to look at the younger Hardy brother. He was standing barely two feet away from her, his hair pulled back into a bun. His white wife-beater shirt looked slept in and his blue sweat pants looked worn. "I can't Jeff."

"Please, just let me explain."

"Right now... I really want to be alone. I can't be around you." Kara took a deep breath. "I don't know what you want anymore. One minute you're telling me you left your fiancee for me, the next you are running away from me."

"I know but-"

"Jeff." Kara touched him softly on his tattooed arm. His green eyes scanned her brown ones. "I agree we should talk, but not now okay?"

"Tonight?" Jeff asked carefully.

"Alright." Kara said nodding. "How about you give me a ride back to the hotel after the show?"

"That works." Jeff replied, a small smile on his face. Kara gave a weak smile back before walking away. All she wanted was to be alone.

"Matt!" Nikki called quickly following the high-flyer towards the elevators. "Would you wait a second." Matt stopped and Nikki almost ran into him. "Listen, about John."

"No it's alright. I understand you two are close and-"

"Yes, we're close... but I shouldn't be hanging all over him like that and I'm sorry." Nikki said quickly. "It's just we've been friends for a long time and I am used to that, and even though I have you sometimes I forget myself and..." Matt put his hand softly over her mouth and a large smile appeared on his face.

"I understand babe. I'm sorry for being jealous. I don't want you to treat John differently because of me, I just want you to rely on me a bit too."

"Trust me, I will." Nikki said seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel his breath against her lips. His arms tightened around her waist and Nikki touched his hair. His lips crashed onto hers and she felt his mouth open slightly, silently asking permission which Nikki allowed. As their tongues touched a spark flew between them and Nikki pressed harder against him. The two stood like that exploring each other for a good five minutes, completely unaware that they were by the elevators in the lobby of their hotel.

"My God, I don't need porn. I just need to go to the lobby." A voice said making the two lovers quickly pull apart. "Oh, don't stop you were only a few kisses away from fucking right here right now." John Morrison said, a sad look on his face. Nikki and Matt wore identical blushes on their face.

"I think we're going to go." Nikki said pulling Matt toward the coffee shop.

"Guys, the bedrooms are that way!" Morrison shouted after them, laughing.

"Good, you and your hand know the way to go." Nikki shouted back and Morrison pretended to be stabbed.

"I think I need a cold shower." Matt said once they were out of earshot.

"I might have to join you." Nikki said innocently. Matt just looked at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"Don't tease me like that."

Kara and Nikki were sitting in catering before the show was suppose to begin.

"So, I hear you gave the hotel lobby a show today." Kara said before taking a sip of water.

"Thank God for Morrison or we would have given them even more of a show." Nikki replied shaking her head.

"Yeah, apparently from the looks of it you were seconds away from having the sex right there."

"My hands were heading for his belt when Morrison interrupted us."

"You're such a pervert." Kara said shaking her head.

"Yes I am."

"Granted I am too, so it's all good."

"I know." Nikki said simply. "I love it." The girls started laughing. Kara felt arms wrap around her.

"Ah, Matthew Moore Hardy." She said calmly and she leaned back against him.

"How are the two most beautiful girls in the world doing?" Matt asked taking a seat.

"Great." Nikki said with a wide smile.

"Yeah I'd be great to if I'd almost had sex in the lobby of a hotel." Matt said before stealing a sip of Kara's water.

"Does everyone know about this?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yeah, plus the picture." Matt remarked causing both girls to quickly look at him.

"Picture?" Kara asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Picture?" Nikki mimicked, but her face was a little less excited.

"Oh yeah, Morrison got a picture right in the heat of the action, before he said anything." Matt pulled out his cell phone, searched through it for a moment, and handed the phone to Nikki. Sure enough, there she was practically attached to Matt Sydal.

"How many people have that picture?" Kara asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh, almost everyone." Matt said smiling. Nikki just looked at the phone for a moment before sending it to her own phone. Matt and Kara just stared at her.

"What?" She asked. "I think it's hot." Nikki remarked before handing Matt his phone back. Kara just smiled.

"That's my sis." She said nodding.

"Ready Kara?" A voice called. Kara turned to see Beth. It was time for their match.

"Wish my luck guys." Kara said standing up.

"Good luck sis." Nikki said smiling.

"I'll go with you." Matt said standing up to. "I have to get to the gorilla position anyway." The three walked off and Nikki was left at the table alone, but not for long.

"Have you seen this picture?" Her boyfriend asked her as he quickly sat down next to her, his phone out, the picture on the screen.

'Yep." Nikki opened the pictures on her blackberry and showed him her latest save one. "I think it's hot."

"Incredibly hot." Matt agreed. "It kind of makes me want to do it again." Nikki smirked and moved closer to him.

"Matt!" A voice screamed. Nikki turned to see who was calling him, and it was a girl she didn't recognize. She was about 5'8 with blonde hair. She definitely wasn't one of the Diva's.

"Jenna?" Matt asked standing up. They walked quickly towards each other and she quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Nikki looked on confused and a little angry as the girl didn't seem to want to let Matt go. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." She said sweetly, touching his chest. Nikki cleared her throat.

"Oh." Matt said pulling the girl towards the table. "Jenna this is Nikki. Nikki is my..." He paused.

"His girlfriend." Nikki finished standing up and holding out her hand. The girl immediately narrowed her eyes and quickly took Nikki's hand, giving it one shake and dropping it just as quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Jenna said, barely making eye contact. "So, Matt... show me around your workplace?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. "I'll be back in a bit babe. Is that ok?" He asked Nikki. She quickly nodded and watched the two walk off, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good job out there babe." Matt Hardy said to Kara before pulling her into a hug. Kara just breathed him in, letting her muscles relax. Getting into the ring with Beth was always a tough, but fun, night. She kept a hold of Matt until she felt his hand softly rubbing her back. "What did Jeff do?"

"Nothing." Kara said quickly, pulling away.

"I don't believe you." Matt said staring at her.

"Don't worry, he and I are going to talk tonight." Kara said nodding. Matt kissed her forehead softly. She heard his music start.

"I'll see you later."

"Good luck out there." Kara said with a smile. Matt smiled back at her and walked through the curtain.

"This is the gorilla position..." The voice caught Kara by surprise as Airbourne came into view. "We wait here right before our matches. Hey Kara!"

"Hey Matt." Kara said slowly, eying the girl he was with. She looked as if someone made Barbie life-size. "What are you up to?"

"Just showing Jenna here around backstage." He said smiling. "Oh, Jenna, this is Kara. One of our Diva's." Kara shook the girls hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a fake tone.

"You too." Kara replied carefully.

"Ok, onto the locker rooms. See ya later Kara." They headed around the corner and Kara merely waved. Jenna... the name sounded familiar.

"Hello beautiful!" John Morrison said wrapping his arm around Kara.

"Hey John." She replied absentmindedly looking toward the locker rooms.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Does the name Jenna ring a bell?"

"Jenna..." He thought about it for a moment. "Matt's ex?"

"That's who she is!" Kara said suddenly. "She's here and Matt is showing her around."

"Oh that's not a good thing." John said suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Matt said she's been trying to get back with him for a while."

"Shit." Kara muttered. "I should go find Nikki."

Nikki combed the backstage area looking for Kara. She not only had a question about a specific color in her pyro, but she wanted to ask Kara if she knew anything about this Jenna girl. She tried catering and he gorilla position, the only place left she could think of was the locker room. She got to the door and knocked once. No one answered. She opened the door and immediately stopped. Begging her legs to move. It was only a matter of seconds, but there Matt Sydal was standing with Jenna. There lips locked.

"Hey Nikki!" Melina said loudly causing the couple to break a part. Matt's eyes connected with Nikki's.

"Oh my God... Nikki." He said stunned. Nikki suddenly found her strength and ran from the room. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She heard Matt following her closely and she ran out the door. She called the first taxi she saw and quickly got in.

"Drive, just drive!" The driver sped off and Nikki saw Matt run out the door, looking after her.

Kara moved swiftly through the backstage area. Nikki was no where in sight. She made her way to the offices looking for one of the other pyrotechnicians.

"Carl!" Kara called as the younger man walked out of an office in front of her. His blonde hair was a mess, as usual and his blue eyes were piercing.

"Kara!" he said mocking her excitement.

"Where's Nikki?"

"She left." He said simply.

"Left?" Kara asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. She text and asked if I could oversee the rest of the pryo's. Said she wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks Carl." Kara left quickly down the hallway and headed back toward the locker room. There was no way she was going to fall for that. Something was wrong. She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into someone. "Ow." She said as she found herself on the floor.

"I'm sorry Kara." His southern accent was enough to make her heart beat quicken.

"It's ok hon." Jeff reached down and helped her off the floor.

"Where's the fire?"

"Something's wrong with Nikki. She left early, and alone." Kara remembered promising Jeff to talk. "Oh God, I'm sorry Jeff." She put her hand on his arm out of habit, but immediately drew back. He reached out tentatively and grabbed her hand, holding it carefully in his.

"I'll tell you what. Go make sure Nikki is alright and if everything's ok and you have time tonight text me. No matter what time it is. And I'll come over and we'll talk." Kara smiled at him. "If you don't have time tonight, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you Jeff." The two stood for a moment. Kara moved toward him and put her arms around his neck as his hand moved around her waist. She'd missed hugging him. "I'll hopefully see you later tonight." She said softly before pulling away.

"Count on it." Kara began to walk away. "Wait, do you need a ride to the hotel? I'm going there anyway."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kara said gratefully. Jeff grabbed her hand and they headed towards the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

1Kara's leg bounced up and down as Jeff drove as fast as the state law would let him drive. She gnawed on her lip and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Jeff.

"I honestly don't know. I know it must've been something big for her to have rushed out of the arena like that and with her boyfriend's ex here, I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Kara fretted.

Jeff reached over and grabbed her hand in his. "You're a great friend Kara. Even if it is heartbreak, the pain will be lessened thanks to you."

Kara tightened her grip on his hand. "Thanks Jeff. That was seriously beautiful."

Jeff blushed, but it went unnoticed in the dark. He put on a snooty accent. "Us artists tend to do that."

Kara weakly punched him in the arm with her free hand. "You're amazing Jeff. Please don't ever change."

"Well since you asked so nicely, I GUESS I could do that for you," Jeff teases.

"Oh you!"

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was silent. As they pulled up, Kara rushed to Nikki's room, but not without giving Jeff a quick peck on the cheek and a fast "Thank you!" over her shoulder. Jeff dealt with the valet, a goofy smile on his face.

"Nikki! Nikki! If you're there, it's Kara! Open up hun!"

A small whimpering sound came from the room. This spurned on Kara's continuous knocking.

"Hey come on hun! Let me in!"

A rustling caught her attention and to her surprise John Cena opened the door.

"What are you doing here? You need to be at the arena!"

"I know, but friends come first so when I saw her crying as she left, I followed her here. Thank God you're here however. I'm awful with crying girls. Please help." John's eyes were wild. "She's in bad shape Kara and so will that little high flyer once I get a hold of him." John was, for lack of a better word, PISSED.

"Hold it hot head. Wait until tomorrow and THEN talk to Nikki about it. You don't want her hating you for beating up her boyfriend, do you?"

"Kara, I don't even know if they're still together."

Kara gasped. "What happened?"

John signed and looked at the lump on the bed. "I think she needs to tell you herself." He went back over, whispered something in Nikki's ear, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He mouthed "Good luck" to the female wrestler and closed the door behind him.

Kara cautiously walked forward. "Hey hun, what's up?" she asked, touching the lump.

Nikki uncovered her face and looked up at her friend. Kara looked at her with saddened eyes. Her hair was in a disarray, tear tracks stained her cheeks, and her eyes were completely red and puffy, but not only that, they looked…they looked dead. She opened her mouth and in the softest of whispers, she uttered the words that no woman wants to ever say. "He cheated on me."

"Oh God hun…I…I'm so sorry. What exactly happened?"

Nikki told her exactly what she'd seen. Kara bit her lip. There wasn't really any explanation she could have for Matt. He was kissing his ex girlfriend back for more than a few seconds. He didn't tell his ex that Nikki was his girlfriend, she'd had to tell her FOR him, and he definitely didn't mind going all around backstage, with a woman who he KNEW was trying to get back with him. There weren't any excuses he could give.

Kara stroked Nikki's hair as the heartbroken girl continued to cry her eyes out. "I-I just th-thought he w-w-was different. I th-thought he was th-the o-o-one!"

"Shhhh. I know. I know."

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked down at it and saw a text from Jeff. "Is she okay?"

Kara sighed and texted him back. "Physically yes. Emotionally she is fucked up beyond all recognition. I'll tell you about it later."

A song burst through the air. "Pictures of you. Pictures of me. All upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you. Pictures of me, remind us all of what we used to be." Nikki flew into hysterics. Kara saw the girl's phone light up with the picture of her and Matt making out in the hotel lobby.

Kara grew angry looking at the picture. She answered the phone. "You have a lot of nerve calling Sydel. I suggest you leave my sister the fuck alone. And watch your back because Cena is out for blood."

"Please Kara! I have to talk to her. Please! Fuck…Kara…I'm begging you. Please let me talk to her." Matt's tears could be heard through the phone.

Kara stood her ground. Not even tears could make her feel bad for him. "Too fucking bad. Maybe if you hadn't kissed that fucking Barbie slut and told her to leave like you should've, then you'd be the one in this hotel room. But instead of comforting a crying girl with her heart completely shattered, you two would be fucking like animals!" Kara hung up the phone without another word.

The lump on the bed wiggled around a bit and Nikki peeked her head out. "Thank you Kara."

"That's what sisters are for." Kara continued to sit with the girl until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Kara awoke and saw that Nikki was still asleep. She decided to go downstairs and grab a couple bagels for the two of them to eat together.

When she arrived down there, she saw a small crowd of wrestlers looking concerned and upset. Among them were John Hennigan, both Hardy boys, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Dave Bautista, John Cena, and surprisingly Mike Mizanin.

For once in his life Hennigan was somber "Will she be alright Kara?"

Kara shook her head sadly. "Not for a long time John."

"Can we go up and see her?" asked Cena.

"You know. She might actually like that. Sure. And yes, even you Mike. She might like the distraction, you easily provide."

After Kara grabbed some food, she went back up the elevator, a small army in tow.


	13. Chapter 13

1Kara knocked carefully on Nikki's door. A small amount of noise came from inside the room and the group looked nervously at one another.

"Nikki." Kara said softly, knocking again. "Can we come in?"

"Who's we?" Nikki asked standing on the other side of the door.

"Well, me, Cena, Hennigan, Miz, Matt, Jeff, Beth, and Dave." Kara looked around at the group assembled and hoped Evan didn't show up. He wouldn't have made it out of there alive. Everything was quiet for a minute and the door opened slightly. Nikki peered out from the room. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen. She tried to think of something snappy to say to the various array of superstars now standing in front of her, but she was too exhausted. She merely opened her door and walked back to bed as the large group filed in. The first thing Kara did was turn on a lamp beside Nikki's bed. Nikki winced as the light illuminated the once dark room.

"I'm going to kill him." Cena said suddenly.

"Mind if I help you?" Dave Bautista asked seriously.

"Come on guys. This isn't helping." Kara remarked causing Nikki to stare at her. What was wrong with wishing two of the biggest superstars would pulverize Evan Bourne into a bloody pulp? "We'll castrate him later." Several men in the room visibly winced.

"That's my kind of party." Beth said with a smirk. Nikki managed a weak smile.

"Is their anything I can get for you sis?" Kara asked.

"No." Nikki said simply. Her voice sounded strained. Cena laid down next to her and she had to stifle her crying. She felt betrayed. She had finally opened up to someone only to have it thrown back in her face. Kara, on the other hand, felt helpless. She wanted to kill Evan but she didn't want to leave Nikki. She felt someone softly rubbing her back and she turned to see Jeff had moved close to her. She turned back toward Nikki and saw her shaking with tears.

"Guys I think we need to give Nikki some time alone." Kara said softly. Everyone in the room took their own time saying good-bye.

"Kara, John will you stay?" Nikki asked still holding onto Cena's arms which were wrapped around her.

"Sure hun. Let me walk everyone out and I'll be right back." Kara responded. She followed the group out of the room and watched everyone depart until only she and Jeff stood in the deserted hallway.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"After a while, but it's going to take time." Kara answered with a sigh. "I swear I could kill Evan right now."

"Get in line." The two stood silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk, like I promised." She said rubbing her forehead.

"We will." Jeff said with certainty. Kara moved forward hesitantly. She used to hug Jeff all the time. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for the two of them to be seen in constant contact, but that was almost a year ago. Jeff sensed her hesitation and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his abdomen and leaned against him, letting out a sigh of relief. Everything just felt right between them, for once. She pulled back enough to look up at him. His green eyes were shining back at her. His hair, now teal and purple, was falling in strands across his face. She felt her heartbeat increase as he pressed his lips to her forehead. They pulled away from each other slowly.

"I'll call you." She said with a smile.

"I look forward too it." He replied. Kara made her way back into the room and Jeff stood for a few minutes. Half of him was feeling happy. Happier then he'd been in a year. The other half felt guilty. He couldn't believe Evan could do that. He turned and headed for the elevator.

John and Kara made a point at stay in Nikki's room all night. By noon the next morning, everything seemed to be at a standstill.

"Nikki let's go down to the restaurant to eat." Kara suggested.

"I'm not hungry." She wondered if she'd ever be hungry again.

"You have to eat something Nikki." Cena said sternly.

"Yes dad." Nikki mocked. Kara smiled slightly and Cena just shook his head.

"Let's at least order room service. I'm starving." Cena pleaded. The two girls in the room agreed and they all ordered some sandwiches to be brought up. Kara turned on the televison and flipped through channels absentmindedly before stumbling upon A&E.

"Oh, Nikki look. Mindfreak." She said turning up the TV.

"I can handle that." Nikki said finally getting out of bed and joining Kara on the couch. Cena stretched out across the bed. Several minutes later they heard a knock at the door.

"Finally! Food!" Cena quickly got up and made it across the room in a matter of seconds and he threw the door open, but his smile quickly faded as his hands clenched into fists. Matt Sydal stood in the doorway. Nikki's eyes widened and Kara stood up quickly, moving between John and Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked trying to keep calm.

"Please I need to talk to Nikki."

"No, what you need to do is get the hell out of here!" John said venomously.

"Please John you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. Either you leave now on your own, or you leave in a stretcher when the ambulance arrives. Your choice." The tension in the air was thick. Kara knew if John went after Matt there was no way she could stop him. Nikki surveyed the whole scene and moved slowly toward the door. Once Cena saw her, his hands immediately loosened and his stance calmed.

"You need to leave Matt." Nikki said fighting off tears.

"Please Nikki."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you or see you. Please just go." Her voice was worn out, but angry. Matt looked at her, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said finally before turning and walking quickly away from her room. Nikki felt weak and tired. The three friends walked back inside the hotel room and quickly shut the door. Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out, reading a text message. She smiled.

"Nikki, where are you going for break?" The superstars and crew had a few days off. Most were leaving as they spoke.

"Home." She said simply.

"Why don't you come with me? I am going to stay at Matt Hardy's house. He just text me and asked if you wanted to come too."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on Nikki." Kara pressed. "It will be good for you. Matt's planning on having everyone down anyway." Kara knew that Nikki sitting at home alone wouldn't be a good idea. It would make her worse. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." She said finally. It was better than being alone, and at least a party would take her mind off of everything.

"Excellent." Kara quickly text a message back to the Hardy brother and began packing Nikki's things.

"Are we leaving now?" Nikki asked quickly.

"In about an hour." Kara said moving Nikki's clothes into her main suitcase. "John I expect to see you at Matt's in two days."

"Count on it." Cena said nodding. He kissed Nikki's forehead. "See, only two days with those crazies before I come save you."

"Think I'll survive them?" Nikki asked jokingly.

"Here's to hoping."

"Very funny Cena." Kara said with a small laugh. She was moving like a madman. "You have way to many clothes."

"I do not."

"I like her clothes." Cena said picking up a pair of black lace underwear that had fallen on the bed. "I like them a lot." Nikki quickly grabbed them out of John's hand and put them in her suitcase. Nikki's stuff was packed in record time and Kara, Nikki, and John stood waiting in the lobby. Every time the elevator would open Nikki's breath would catch in her chest. She was terrified of seeing him again.

"Well, are you two beautiful girls ready?" Matt Hardy asked walking up behind them. Jeff in tow. Nikki put her bag down and looked at Cena. He quickly picked her up, pulling her into a gigantic hug.

"You're going to be fine babe." He said into her ear. "He's crazy for doing this to you."

"We'll take good care of her John." Jeff said seriously.

"I know." John and Nikki finally pulled a part. Matt clapped his hands together.

"Well if everyone's ready we should-"

"Wait!" Mike Mizzan, AKA: The Miz, said loudly walking towards them. "Do you guys have room for one more?"

"Lost your ride?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Maria was suppose to give me a ride, but she decided to go with Kelly instead." He explained. "I hate to do this, because well it's rude, but can I get a ride with you?" Mike lived just in the next town beside Matt and Jeff.

"Sure man, it's no problem." Matt said nodding.

"Thanks guys." Mike said with his classic smile. Nikki said another good-bye to John before they made their way to Matt's Explorer.

"I call shotgun!" Kara screamed.

"Oh no you don't. I'm the brother. I have privileges." Jeff said quickly.

"Sorry little bro, you know the rules. Whoever calls it, wins it." Matt explained. Jeff narrowed his eyes and flipped his brother the bird. The piled their suitcases into the back of the car and climbed in. Matt and Kara were sitting up front and Mike, Nikki, and Jeff were all comfortably seated in the spacious backseat. Jeff put on his headphones and was asleep within a matter of minutes when Matt started driving.

"I had a feeling he would do that." Kara said looking back at him.

"One, stop checking my brother out." Matt said simply, Kara stared at him. "Two, that's why I'm glad you're up front because I know you'll stay awake." The two began laughing and got into a conversation about wrestling.

"How are you Nikki?" Mike asked, looking at the girl sitting next to him.

"I'm alive."

"That's always a plus." Mike was nervous. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what Matt did to you."

"Thanks." Nikki said with a small smile.

"If you need anything. I'm here for you. Always have been." It was true. Mike could be an asshole, but he had his good qualities, and when it came to Nikki he tried to treat her as respectfully as possible.

"That means a lot to me right now. Thanks Mike." Nikki said sincerely. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Are you coming to that thing at Matt's house?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Why?"

"It will just be nice to have you, John, and Kara there to keep me company."

"Whatever you need hun."

"DDR?" She asked interested. He looked at her confused. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is."

"Is that the game with the arrows and you have to step on the right one?"

"Exactly." Nikki said nodding. "You and I are going to play some DDR."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to look like a jackass doing this?" He asked smiling.

"Don't worry, everyone does. You'll love it."

"Alright, I guess I'm up for it then."

"Good then it's settled." Nikki said nodding. She was feeling a little bit better, though she still couldn't get Matt out of her mind.

They dropped Mike off and surprisingly got to Matt's in a short amount of time. Jeff was the first one out of the car and he began unloading the suitcases. His house was still being built and he lived with Matt. They piled the suitcases in the entryway and Matt seemed giddy.

"Ok, I need to go pick up Lucas from Shannon." He said happily. "I'll be back soon." And he left.

"Lucas?" Nikki asked.

"Matt's puppy." Kara explained, he's kinda like Matt's son.

"Let me show you guys where you'll be sleeping." Jeff said casually. There were two guest rooms on the second floor, one right next to the other. They both looked similar except one room was done in a fashion that looked like it came straight out of one of Jeff's drawing books, and the other was more classic. Kara ended up staying in the one that Jeff designed. Nikki put her suitcase at the foot of her queen sized bed and laid down. Her mind was still spinning and she couldn't shake the tired feeling she had. She opened her purse and grabbed her phone. She took a deep breath before opening it. There were tons of text messages in her inbox and her voicemail was full. She looked at her phone, trying desperately to make herself listen to the messages, but she couldn't. She quickly shut off her phone and laid down in bed. At least she could sleep.

Kara made her way back downstairs. Matt still wasn't home and Jeff was sitting in the living room, absentmindedly going through TV channels. He felt the couch move as Kara sat next to him and he turned off the TV.

"How's Nikki?" He asked.

"She's sleeping." The two were silent for a moment. The house was a comfortable temperature and Kara could feel herself getting sleepy. She leaned back against the couch and turned to look at Jeff who was mimicking her movements. A small smile was playing on his face as he grabbed her hand softly in his.

"I'm glad you came." He said sincerely.

"Me too." Jeff moved towards her, his lips softly connecting with hers. His one hand was still holding hers while the other the gingerly touching her side. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip. "Wait." She pulled away. "What are we doing?"

"Kissing." He said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean Jeff." Kara said seriously. "What's going on between us. Why did you run away from me?" Jeff took a deep breath and sat back against the couch. He rubbed his forehead before looking at her.

"When I said I cancelled my wedding for you. I wasn't lying." He said carefully. "When I met you, I was taken aback. I was already in a serious relationship, but suddenly I didn't want to be. You brought me back to life. I was having so many problems back then. I never would have gotten clean if you hadn't helped me." He was holding her hand again. "When I cancelled the wedding I was scared I made a mistake. You had never really made any indication that you wanted to be with me and I just pushed everyone away. Then a few weeks ago Matt came to me with a smile on his face bigger than I'd seen in a long time. He said you liked me. That you'd cared about me for a long time." A smile played on Jeff's face. "I was shocked, and happy. When you pushed me away that night that I first told you how I felt, I was hurt. Then I saw you with Adam, my mind was spinning. Do you remember what you said to me when I was walking away from you that night?"

"Yes." Kara said frowning. "I said it shouldn't be hard for you to walk away from me because I was just some stupid thought in your head." Jeff winced.

"You were never just some stupid thought in my head. You were everything. I went back to the hotel that night and thought I blew it. Matt called me in a rage. He didn't even care about Adam, he cared how I treated you. You came to me and I know you had every intention of yelling at me and I just had to kiss you. I left because I thought that's what you wanted."

"It's not." Kara said quickly. "It's never what I wanted."

"Never?"

"Jeff I've cared about you since I met you." She said quickly taking a deep breath. She knew she was about to put everything on the table, including her heart. "I've loved you since the first time you smiled at me." For a minute Kara was scared he was going to walk away again.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." He smiled at her and touched her face softly bring her lips to his. He pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes connecting. "I love you." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Hey guys Lucas and I are home!" Matt's voice echoed through the house.


	14. Chapter 14

1"Oh what a cutie! Yes you are!" Kara snuggled her face into the puppy's soft fur as Lucas wiggled around, licking any part of her face that his small tongue could reach.

"Hmmm, this dog is getting all your love. Do you have any saved up for me?" Jeff pouted, his lower lip jutting out.

"No," Kara answered simply, still cooing over the ball of fluff.

Jeff tried to look angry, but he failed…miserably and instead, tried to steal the dog away from Kara, but he failed…miserably.

"Ok enough gushing over MY puppy, let's eat!" Matt interrupted, swooping down to grab Lucas.

Kara nodded. "I'll go get Nikki."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to go dancing," Jeff whined.

Kara bit her lip. "That actually sounds really fun, but…I dunno. I'm not sure how Nikki would feel without John there helping her."

Jeff's eyebrows furrowed for a second and he looked so cute that Kara just had to kiss him. He smiled a crooked smile and his eyes lit up. "We can call Mike! I know they were texting quite a bit yesterday during dinner and before bed and he's been helping her feel a bit better."

"Surprisingly that's a good idea Jeff," said Kara. She kissed him again, which led to a rather long…and…intimate make out session.

"I'll go see what she thinks." She started up the stairs and no more than 10 seconds later she heard what she'd been waiting to hear.

"What do you mean surprisingly?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wang Chung~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hit me baby one more time!" Nikki sang.

"Jesus. You may be my sister from another mister, but when you sing Britney, I wish I never knew you."

"You're rude."

"So? You have tight pants," Kara retorted.

"I know, right?" Nikki turned around in her dark blue jeans. "I hope I can hit the floor in these things."

"Only if they're apple bottom jeans and you're wearing the boots with the fur," laughed Jeff.

"I can't believe you know that song." Kara shook her head.

Nikki ignored them. "This corset makes my boobs look amazing!" She gazed in wonder at the mirror and touched her chest.

"Okay, enough fondling yourself. Mike's on his way here and we need to head out team!" Matt yelled.

"Wait!" Kara panicked. "I need to adjust my…" she adjusted her cleavage peaking through the black tank top. Jeff was caught trying to look down her shirt and was thus slapped upside the head by aforementioned girl.

Finally Mike arrived and he actually was quite a gentleman. He told Kara and Nikki that they looked amazing and gave Nikki a hug. He even shook hands with the boys. However, chit chat wasn't what they were there to do, it was time to go out.

Once they entered the small club, the group immediately sat down and ordered drinks. As Nikki was finishing up her Medouri Sour, Mike asked her to dance. She accepted and saw Kara leading Jeff out to the dance floor. The other Hardy was nowhere to be seen.

When I see you

I run out of words to say

I wouldn't leave you

'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)

I see the guys tryna' holla

Girl I don't wanna bother you

'Cause you're independent and you got my attention

Can I be your baby father

Girl I just wanna show you

That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club

You gettin' down good

I wanna get with you, yeah

I see you in the club

You showin' thugs love

I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Nikki looked over and saw Kara and Jeff dancing face to face, nothing separating their bodies. She saw Jeff's lips moving, obviously whisper the lyrics of the song in Kara's ear and melted. That was what gave her hope that not all men were inherently evil. She closed her eyes, feeling the music.

You're so beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Like the clouds you

Drift me away, far away (yeah)

And like the sun you

Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)

I never wanna see you cry cry cry

And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry

And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

Nikki was lost in the music. She didn't notice the eyes filled with regret and longing staring at her.

Her back was to Mike's chest, so she felt every muscle flexing and it wasn't sexual. No, it was…comfortable. A bit similar to the feeling she got when she danced with John. As the song winded down, Nikki walked back towards the bar. Mike excused himself to the bathroom.

Nikki was standing there for no more than twenty seconds when she saw Matt Sydal walking towards her. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare and hear her heartbeat pounding like a drum.

"I need to talk to you. Please just let me explain," the wrestler begged.

Nikki opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but her emotions choked her. She looked around for Kara and was terrified not seeing her. She stared around the club wildly.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up slowly at Matt Hardy's hardened face.

"Leave Sydal or I'll have you arrested for stalking."

"I need to talk to her," he argued.

"No you don't. You don't deserve to speak to her. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air. You're lucky John let you live this long, but if you keep bugging our friend here, then I think you'll be out of the business for a while."

"I'm sorry!" he yelled watching Matt and the newly arrived Mike took Nikki towards the exit.

"It's too late for that," Nikki managed to get out before walking out. All Sydal could do was stare as Apologize blasted through the air.

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late


	15. Chapter 15

1"How many people are going to be here again?" Kara asked as Matt pulled yet another bottle of booze from a paper bag.

"As many as we can fit in here." He answered happily. "Besides, a lot of the wrestlers will be here so it should feel just like home."

"I swear to God if Shannon gets drunk and strips naked again I'm stealing his clothes and locking him out of the house." Jeff said before taking a gulp of water.

"Am I missing something?" Nikki asked, her eyes widening at the mention of Shannon Moore naked. Definitely something worth seeing, if only to torture him with it later.

"Oh yeah. That was a good night." Kara said remembering fondly, her eyes staring into space. Jeff coughed and she came back to reality. "I mean it was funny... funny."

"Shannon had so much to drink he didn't know where he was. All he knew was he was warm." Matt started while opening a bag of plastic cups. "He disappears from the house for about 20 minutes. We know his car's here, so he couldn't have gone far. We get outside and Shannon is laying naked in that kiddie pool I have. Laughing hysterically."

"Luckily for him it was close to the end of the night so there was only about five people here total." Kara was laughing through her words. Shannon loved to drink, he just couldn't hold his liquor.

"Well everyone's going to start arriving soon. So we should probably get ready." Matt suggested. The girls didn't hesitate they made there was upstairs.

"How does this look?" Nikki asked thirty minutes later. She was wearing tight leather pants and a purple corset, pink ties down the front.

"That's gorgeous sis!" Kara said truthfully. "But here..." She searched through her suitcase before pulling out a little box full of necklaces and finding the appropriate one. It was a silver chain with a royal purple stone on the end. "That will look good with your shirt."

"Thanks!" Nikki said fastening it around her neck. Kara went into the bathroom to change. She was wearing a simple pair of tighter blue jeans and a form fitting, off the shoulder, black silk shirt. She put a small amount of gel in her hair, letting it curl naturally, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Cute top!" Nikki said immediately. "Where'd you get it?"

"From a store called 'Rainbow' back in PA. You should check it out next time we're through there. Thanks though." The girls made their way downstairs where Matt and Jeff were already waiting with Cena and Mike.

"John!" Nikki screamed running towards the Champ. He picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you DAMN you look good." John said, still holding onto her.

"Thanks big man, and you have no idea how much I missed you!" She said back sweetly. Jeff had walked over to Kara, placing his arm protectively around her mid-section.

"You look beautiful." He said before kissing her softly.

"You don't look too bad yourself Nero." Jeff's hair was pulled back except a few strands that hung around his face. He was wearing black jeans and a white wife-beater, showing off his muscles. Both girls said hello to Mike as Matt went outside to start the grill. It didn't take long for people to start arriving in masses. Dave Bautista, Melina, Beth, Orton, and Morrison all arrived in a big group. Followed by Shannon and several dozen other of Matt's friends. The party was in full swing, Matt, Cena, and Shannon all taking turns at the grill.

"How have you two been?" Randy asked Nikki and Kara as they all sat in Matt's living room.

"Ok." Nikki answered first, her hands clasped around a Mikes Hard Lemonade. Randy moved next to her and put his arm protectively around her.

"Don't worry about him babe. He knows what he's lost and he's a fool for doing what he did." Nikki smiled up at Randy who returned the gesture before turning towards Kara. "I guess I don't need your answer. I saw you and Jeff earlier."

"When?" Kara asked.

"When I first got here and I walked out onto the porch. Can someone survive that long without oxygen."

"Very funny Orton." Kara said sarcastically.

"I thought so." He wrapped his arm tighter around Nikki. "Would you like to join me on the porch for a burger?" He asked her.

"Sure. Coming Kara?" Nikki asked standing up. "Nope, thanks guys I'm fine." Nikki and Randy made their way outside where Cena handed them both a burger, but not before kissing Nikki's forehead. They took a seat on the patio and slowly started eating.

"So, how are you really doing?" Orton asked before taking a bite.

"I'll be fine."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah. He was at a bar a couple of us went to the other night." Nikki said, her voice lowering.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him it was too late for I'm sorry." Nikki's eyes stared off into the distance as she remembered the way his face looked. Pained, saddened.

"Is it really?" Randy asked carefully.

"What does that mean?" Nikki asked defensively.

"All I mean is the guy is killing himself over this.."

"He cheated on me!"

"He kissed another girl back who started kissing him." Randy corrected.

"He still kissed her." Nikki said, getting slightly angry.

"He was with her for years. She was the first girl he fell in love with. Think of it as a good-bye kiss. She pushed herself onto him, he had only been kissing her for like a second when you came in. The whole kiss lasted for five seonds." Nikki pressed her finger-tips to her temples.

"What if they hadn't be interrupted?"

"He would have stopped."

"I suppose he told you this." Nikki asked, shaking her head.

"Yes he did." Randy said matter-of-factly.

"And you believe him?"

"Nikki, I have seen Matt lie before. He wasn't lying to me."

Kara walked into the kitchen where Jeff, Matt, and Morrison were all talking.

"Well spank me you look good." Morrison announced loudly.

"Turn around and I just might." Kara replied with a smirk. Morrison turned around and Kara promptly kicked him in the ass, sending him forward a few feet.

"Ow." He said turning around and facing her. "I like your style though."

"Ok, enough." Jeff said jokingly.

"Where are Nikki and Randy?" Matt asked pouring Kara a glass of... whatever he decided to make her... and handing it to her.

"They went to get some food." She took a sip and barely got it down without coughing. "Christ that's strong! What the hell is it?"

"Well.. It's Smirnoff Orange, Bacardi Lemon, and 7-Up." Matt answered proudly.

"With little to no 7-Up." Jeff said noticing the expression of disbelief on his girlfriends face.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Matt Hardy?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Matt said simply. "I think it's time you and Jeff do the naughty and this might help it along." Morrison burst out in laughter as Jeff just glared at his brother and Kara turned an interesting shade of pink, but she quickly recovered.

"I don't need alcohol to sleep with your brother Matt." Kara said setting her cup down. "It's not like I'm dating you."

"BURN!" Jeff screamed as Matt's eyes narrowed.

"I see how it is." Matt said feigning hurt. "I open my house to you. I try to make you happy, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Awwe, I'm sorry Matt." Kara said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it." He said turning away. Kara stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, still looking into his eyes.

"You know I love you Matthew." Matt just smiled at her, unable to even pretend to be mad.

"Group hug!" Morrison announced before hugging Matt and Jeff moved on the other side of Kara.

"I'm sandwiched between both Hardy boys right now." Kara said smiling. "You know how many girls would kill for this?"

"Matt." Shannon said seriously coming into the kitchen.

"What is it Shan?" Matt asked, his arms still around Kara.

"Matt Sydal is here." He said seriously. The group hug quickly ended.

"Where?" Was all Matt could say and Shannon pointed toward the front room. Matt stormed off.

"Morrison, make sure Nikki stays out back, whatever you do." Kara said before she and Jeff followed the older Hardy brother. Matt Sydal was standing near the doorway. His hands in the pockets of his jeans, unsure of where to go.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Matt Hardy asked storming up to him.

"I had to see Nikki."

"This is my property. Leave now before I call the cops." Sydal looked past Matt to where Kara stood with Jeff. Jeff looked angry, but he couldn't read Kara's expression.

"Please just let me talk to her for one —" Matt attacked him. Jeff was quickly pulling his older brother away while Kara pulled the younger wrestler from the ground.

"You need to leave." Kara said calmly. "I routed for you. I never thought in a million years you would do something like that to her." Kara's voice was deadly calm. "One day she'll be ready to listen to your apologies. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in six months, but until that day you need to leave her the fuck alone." He nodded at the Diva in front of him. Kara opened the front door and Matt Sydal left. His shoulders hunched, looking at the ground. Kara closed the door and walked back to the Hardy boys.

"What are we going to tell Nikki?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell her later, after the party, what happened. Until then, let's just try to have some fun." Matt nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. Jeff looked Kara over. A worried look crossed her face and he cupped her chin.

"I swear that I will never do that to you." Jeff said seriously. His leaned down to her and his lips softly connected with hers. It was the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. This kiss ended and she stood, her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

The party raged until the early hours of the morning. Shannon was passed out on Matt's couch, but he was the only party guest left. Everyone else had gone home or to their respective hotels.

"Great party." Nikki said with a smile. She had spent the bulk of the night with Cena. At the present she, Kara, Matt, and Jeff were standing in Matt's kitchen cleaning up the empty bottles.

"Nikki I need to tell you something." Kara said seriously. Matt and Jeff both tensed. "Matt Sydal stopped by tonight."

"What?" Nikki asked, hoping she had misunderstood her.

"He asked to see you. Matt..."

"I attacked him." Matt admitted. "I asked him to leave and he wouldn't."

"I told him when you were ready to listen to him, you would and he needed to leave you alone until then." The room was quiet for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Nikki said carefully. "Thank you guys for caring so much." The other three in the room didn't know what to say. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"If you need anything let me know." Kara said. Nikki nodded to her and made her way up the stairs. Kara looked nervously at Matt then Jeff. She knew Nikki just needed to be alone, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She felt Jeff kiss her shoulder and she turned her attention back to helping the boys clean.

Nikki sat in her room, just thinking. She had a feeling Matt was going to show up. A stray tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. Her cell phone sat on the dresser. She hadn't turned it back on. Now was as good a time as any. She retrieved the phone and sat back down on the bed, her mind racing. She didn't know if she could do this, but she knew she needed to. What Randy said was playing in her mind, along with the image of Matt's face and the tears in his eyes when he said he was sorry. She turned on her phone and dialed her voicemail.

"First unheard message sent Monday at 11:15 PM."

"Nikki, please call me back. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking... please Nikki. I love you..."


	16. Chapter 16

1

Nikki finished all her voicemails and read all her texts. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Should she forgive him or should she keep ignoring him? Her broken hearted wanted him near her again, but her head said she should make him suffer more. Yet, her pushing him away, broke her heart more. She rolled over and continued to think. Was making him suffer, worth making herself hurt? She closed her eyes, remembering how sweetly he would kiss her, how tenderly he would hug her, how soft his eyes were when he looked at her. She gave out a small sound of longing. And it hit her. She laughed a little and felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders. She knew what she had to do. The question was only when to do it.

Kara and Jeff were outside just staring at the stars, her back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hope Nikki's ok," Kara mentioned, softly.

"I do too. I hope you're ok too," he replied.

"I'm better than ok. I'm perfect," she said.

"Yes you are," he told her, turning her head and tipping her head upwards.

"I'm not Jeff, but thank you."

"To me you are," he stared into her eyes. "I…" he trailed off.

"What is it, Jeff?" Kara asked, concerned.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Kara."

Her eyes grew round. "I-I love you too, Jeff." Her body shook as she turned around and pulled him into her embrace. He lowered his lip and kissed her gently. Kara sighed happily and melted into the kiss.

"I don't wanna go back!" Jeff whined.

"We have to, hun. We need money remember? Making a living and all that?" Kara answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes MA'AM!" He made a face.

"What a tool!" Nikki ran by the couple, jumping into Matt' backseat.

"Bitch!" yelled Kara.

"Yes I am!"

"She's been a lot happier today," Matt mused.

Kara smiled. "I think she finally knows what she's going to do about this situation."

"How do you know that?" asked Jeff.

"Girl intuition." The guys stared at her. "And she told me." The North Carolina boys started tickling her.

"Hey, finish up your orgy, we have to go!" Nikki shouted.

The trio looked at each other and ran to the car to start their attack. Luckily for Nikki, time was not something they had a lot of so they had to burn some rubber to get back on time to do a show the next night.

Kara once again sat next to Matt and Jeff passed out listening to his iPod once again. Hey picked up Mike and he too fell asleep quickly. Nikki mainly just wrote in her spiral notebook, mostly writing ideas for new pyros, but occasionally thinking about Evan and what she would soon do.

The group got to their designated hotel late, but still would get enough sleep to get up early and get ready for the show. After a few sleepy goodnights, the five friends went their separate ways.

Kara woke up to her phone beeping and looked at it. One new text message. Good morning beautiful. Time to rise and shine sleepyhead. I love you.

Kara couldn't stop her inner fan girl from letting out a squeal and hugging her phone close to her. He loved her! HER! Not any of the other divas, but her. KARA! How could she have gotten so lucky?

Unfortunately, she couldn't bask in the glow of love. She had to get up and shower and then she could meet her love. She groaned and rolled out of bed, straight onto the floor. She got up cursing and gathered her things for a shower. Life was good.

She met up with Nikki and together danced in the elevator, until reaching the lobby, where they met up with Mike, Matt, and Jeff. Together they grabbed a cab and rode to the arena.

Mike, Matt, and Jeff went to the men's locker room and Kara went to the women's locker. Nikki headed straight to her area to oversee the other tech's work.

She walked the long path, leisurely. After only a few seconds from separating with her group she heard footsteps behind her. She cocked her head to the side slightly, but continued her pace. The footsteps continued. Finally, she whirled around. "What-"

Her voice caught in her throat. A small sound emitted from her mouth. "Evan?" she whispered.

"Can I talk to you now?" His hands were jammed in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking down.

"O-Ok."

Evan's head shot up and his eyes showed his surprise. "Ok um…should we-?" he trailed off and nodded his head to somewhere more private.

"Alright." Nikki turned and began walking away. She felt a tentative hand on the small of her back, but she didn't react. They found a private room and Nikki turned to face the man she loved so much, but had hurt her so bad.

"I-I know you said it was too late, but please give me another chance. I made a mistake. She's part of my past. The first girl I loved, but now I've realized that you're the last and ONLY girl I want to be with. I just…I wish she'd never come, because then I'd be the one you would've been dancing with. I would've been the one whispering "Beautiful" in your ear. Nikki…please…just please tell me there's a chance. Give me a crumb. Let me know that there's still hope for us." He begged.

Nikki felt her eyes get misty, but she steeled herself. "You hurt me a lot Evan. More so than I ever have been. I told myself that I would NEVER get back with a guy who cheated on me-" Evan looked down and bit his lip. "But I have NEVER felt this way before and I don't want to lose that feeling." His head shot up. "I'm not saying things will go back to normal soon, It'll take a lot of time. I'm just…I'm giving you the crumb you want."

Evan tackled her into a hug and held on tightly. Nikki snuggled into his embrace and breathed in his scent. As he stroked her head and whispered how she would never regret this, she felt glad to be home.

Kara headed to meet up with Jeff. He'd sent her a text telling her to meet him in catering. Before she turned the corner she heard the unmistakable voice of Jeff's ex girlfriend Beth. "I love you Jeff. I need you back with me. I know you miss me so just come home."


	17. Chapter 17

1Kara had stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn her heartbeat was echoing though the deserted hallway, she could certainly hear it.

"Beth how can you do this to me now?" Jeff asked softy.

"Jeff I know you love me." She replied sweetly. "We were together for ten years! That's not something you can just throw away for a Diva who ten years ago was sill a pre-teen!" Kara could hear Jeff pacing.

"I almost gave up everything for you Beth." He said finally, his footsteps stopping. "I almost left the business I love because you told me you wanted me home more."

"Jeff-"

"No, just listen." He said interrupting her. "You were so possessive. Christ, we couldn't make a Hardy Show episode without you getting in front of the camera to 'let everyone know' you were the one I was dating. I couldn't take it anymore! Then Kara came along. Yeah, she's younger then me. She's also smart and funny and kind. I fell head over heels for her and I don't regret it."

"Jeff you can't be serious." Beth said pleading. Kara could hear her voice becoming strained as tears wet her cheeks.

"I am Beth. I love Kara. I've loved her since the first day I met her and while I did love you, I don't anymore and I never will again. I'm sorry Beth." There was silence for a moment as Kara's heart leapt. It was real, he did love her and even Beth couldn't change that. Kara slowly walked back toward the locker room. As she heard Beth footsteps coming toward her. She ducked into a deserted office as Beth made her way toward the exit, slamming the door behind her. Kara walked carefully out and turned the corner, coming face to face with Jeff.

"Hi handsome." Kara said simply. He smiled at her, his entire face lighting up. "Are you alright?"

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah." She moved toward him and stood on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms securely around his neck and shoulders hugging him as tightly as she could, which he returned, his hands around her waist. She pulled away to look at him, his green eyes were alive. She pressed her lips to his and he returned her kiss passionately.

"So..." Evan said as he and Nikki walked toward the offices.

"So..." Nikki repeated. They were both nervous and unsure of what to say. Nikki was just happy he was next to her. She'd missed the smallest things about him: the way he smiled when he was nervous, the way he would make glances toward her when he thought she wasn't looking, and even the way he walked when she was with him. She missed everything.

"I missed you." He said finally, his voice slightly shaking, worrying about how she would reply. Nikki took a deep breath. If she told him the truth she felt like she was jumping back off that ledge, but she didn't care.

"I missed you too." She said softly. "More than I can say." He grabbed her hand and they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I swear to God I will spend my life making this up to you." He touched her face softly and Nikki felt her heartbeat increase. He rested his forehead against hers, not wanting to push his luck to far and Nikki let out a content sigh as she smiled.

"So Evan really sad that?" Kara asked Nikki as the two women were sitting in catering.

"Yeah, the rest of his life." Nikki said, a dreamy look on her face.

"It's just nice to see you so happy again sis." Kara said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks."

"So when do we get to hear the wedding bells?"

"Come on Kara, we just started talking again." Nikki said slightly blushing.

"It's going to happen." Kara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Nikki asked.

"Call it intuition. I just know."

"If anyone's getting married it's you and Jeff. He turned Beth down and obviously loves you." Nikki said nodding.

"Are we really going to have an argument over which of us will get married first?" Kara asked and the two girls started laughing.

"And what are you two laughing about?" John Morrison said sitting in between them. "Could you be talking about all the dirty things you want to do to me?"

"Oh yes John!" Nikki said over-exaggerating her voice. "I want to play with your hair."

"I want to stroke your abs." Kara added.

"I knew it." He said confidently and he wrapped his arms around both girls.

"What do you think you're doing Morrison?" Jeff asked walking up behind them. A smile playing on his already handsome features.

"I am going to steal your girlfriend, take her to the west coast, and show her a good time." John said calmly.

"Oh you think so?" Kara asked removing his arms from her shoulders and moving closer to Jeff who had sat down on her opposite side.

"That's cold." John said with a pouty face.

"Hey guys." Evan said slowly walking up to the table. His movement was hesitant. He didn't know how Jeff and John would react to him, let alone Kara.

"Hey Evan" Nikki said first. "Want to sit with us?"

"You wouldn't mind?" He asked standing next to her and looking around the table.

"No, not at all." Nikki said and she looked around to the three other people at the table who all shrugged their shoulders. Evan tentatively sat down, and Nikki moved slightly closer to him. Kara stared at both of them. She wanted Nikki to be happy, but Evan hadn't done anything to earn her trust. Her eyes caught Nikki's and Nikki was just hoping Kara didn't say anything. The table was left silent for a moment as Jeff tightened his grip on Kara as he sensed her tension.

"So Evan." Kara started. "How's your ankle feeling?" Nikki let out a sigh of relief.

"It's back too 100%." Evan said with a small smile.

"That's good." Kara said before taking another bite of her sandwich. The tension slowly lifted from the table.

"Oh babe, you know that break we have coming up in two weeks for two days?" Jeff asked Kara.

"Yeah."

"Lucky bitches." Nikki said grumbling. RAW had called her over to work, she didn't get a break.

"Don't worry Nikki, I don't get a break either." Evan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good you can keep me company." Nikki said with a smile and Evan's face lit up.

"Yeah, what about the break?" Kara asked. Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets and passes.

"What do you think?" He asked. Kara stared blankly at the concert tickets and backstage passes.

"I think I'm going to fucking flip." Kara said her eyes unmoving.

"What concert is it?" Morrison asked.

"Disturbed." Jeff said calmly.

"Holy shit." Kara said still staring. She pealed her eyes away from the tickets and looked at her boyfriend.

"I know how much you love them so-" He was cut off as Kara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him forcefully.

"Ok not here!" Nikki said loudly, but it didn't stop the couple. "Kara has been a fan of Disturbed for years. Getting to meet Dave Draiman might send her over the edge." Nikki explained to Evan who looked completely lost.

"Ok is it time for vacation yet?" Kara asked as she pulled away from Jeff.

"Oh God, all we're going to be hearing for the next month will be Disturbed songs." Nikki said after doing a facepalm.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jeff said smiling.

"You don't room with her." Nikki said shaking her head.

"Nope, I just sleep with her." He countered.

"Touche." Nikki said with a smile.

"Alright, it's time for my match." Kara said standing. "Thank you so much Jeff. You have no idea how much this means to me." She kissed him softly on the lips and waved good-bye to everyone before heading towards the gorilla position.

"Smooth Jeff." Nikki said seriously. "I give you props for that."

"Why thank you."

"So, who are you traveling with during their break then?" Evan asked Nikki nervously.

"I was just going to drive myself I think." She answered.

"Oh."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes connecting with his.

"I was just wondering if you would like to travel with me." She could tell he was nervous just asking. Nikki thought about it for a moment. It would give them time to talk. She needed that. They needed that.

"I'd like that." Nikki said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Evan smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. Things were definitely looking up.


	18. Chapter 18

1

"I'm gonna meet Dave Draiman!" Kara belted out.

"Shut up, Kara. Try not to forget that not all of us have boyfriends who take us to see our favorite band. SOME of us still have to work," Nikki grumbled, struggling to lift a suitcase into Evan's car.

A hand appeared and helped her lift the suitcase. "I'd take you to see your favorite band if we didn't have to work," Evan softly whispered in her ear, a bit shyly.

Nikki whirled around and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek hard. "Thank you doll. That's so sweet of you."

Evan looked surprised at the display of affection, but not at all displeased by it. He grinned and squeezed her back, happily.

Kara stared at them for a moment before nodding her head to herself. Her sister was finally happy again. She could see that Nikki was still wary of Evan, but she was steadily trusting him more again. If her sister was happy, then so was she. Besides she was going see "DISTURBED!"

Kara yelped as an arm wrapped around her waist. Jeff chuckled. "Bit jumpy hm?"

"Nope. Just excited because I'm going to see DAVE DRAIMAN!"

Jeff's mouth quirked up. "I hope you don't run off with him."

Kara's eyes softened as she looked up into his green eyes. "I could never leave my North Carolina boy."

Jeff scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm no boy. I'm all MAN!"

"Of course you are dear." Kara patted his arm and continued dancing around, randomly yelling out "Backstage passes!"

Nikki sighed and rested her head against Evan's shoulder. "If and when I meet Jonas, slap me if I ever start acting like THAT."

"But you LOVE Basshunter," stated Jeff.

Nikki eyed the dancing Kara. "Not as much as she loves Disturbed."

"You think it's a bit unhealthy?" asked Jeff.

"I know it's more than a bit unhealthy, however, sorry Jeff, but-" Nikki got an evil grin on her face. "KARA SAMMICH!"

Kara stopped dancing and turned her wide eyes to Nikki. "S-Sammich? Kara sammich? KARA SAMMICH!" She ran to Jeff. "Kara sammich!"

Jeff looked at Nikki. "What the hell did you do? And what the hell is a Kara sandwich?"

"Sammich," Nikki corrected. "And it's a fantasy she has of having sex with you-" Jeff grinned. "and Dave Draiman at the same time." Jeff's grin was wiped off his face.

"Same time? Like a…a…"

"Threesome," Nikki confirmed.

Jeff looked disgusted. "UGH!"

Nikki cackled. "Have fun tonight." She grabbed Evan and pulled him to the car. "Bye Kara!"

Kara waved back. "Sammich! I mean, bye!" She turned to Jeff. "Disturbed?"

Jeff sighed. "I guess so."

"YAY!"

~~~~~~~~Evan and Nikk's ride~~~~~~~~~~

"Soooo," started Nikki.

"So," Evan repeated.

"I guess it's time to talk."

"I guess so." Evan gripped the wheel. "I'm so sorry about Jenna. I just…I don't know what came over me. It was like…like I was transported back in time. Back to when everything was so simple and I was so in love…or at least I thought I was. I couldn't see clearly. That's no excuse but…they say you never lose feelings for your first love, but I think I did the moment I opened my eyes and saw you staring at us."

Nikki looked out the window. "I've been hurt in my past Evan…more times than I'd like to admit."

Evan took his eyes of the road for a moment to look at her. "W-What do you mean?"

Nikki smiled at him bitterly. "You weren't the only guy to find me attractive. Hard as it is to believe."

Evan looked at her horrified. "No no no! Not like that! I just meant it like…how could anyone hurt you?"

"I was used Evan. Used in the worst possible way. Guys used me, or they just pushed my self-esteem down over and over again. When I had my first boyfriend, there was a rumor that he was only going out with me because he'd heard that I was easy. The same week he broke up with me, another guy in one of my classes called me ugly because I wouldn't give him a massage. I had another guy who I thought I was going to marry. He was an asshole, but an older guy (which I loved) and said I had to do certain things. Speak Spanish…do anal." Evan turned sharply towards her with angry eyes. "I never did. He was always talking about his ex-girlfriend and how she fucked up his life, but whenever she sent him a text he'd run out to her. Giving her massages. Going out to dinner. It killed me to hear about it. Then we would never get to hang out. I didn't have a license at the time and he was too afraid to go get lunch together or go out sometime."

Nikki bit her lip and looked straight ahead. "There was another guy. One my age. We'd go make out at school while I was an office aid and he was a teacher's aid. He said he wanted to take my virginity. When I asked why, it wasn't because I was his friend and he wanted to make it at least comfortable for me, no. It was because he wanted to be the special one to take that away from me. He wanted to take someone's virginity. He didn't care who's. Then there was another older guy. Nice than the last one. Loved wrestling like me. He'd take me out to lunch and buy me food and we'd go to the movies together and it was great. But I asked him what we were and he told me he didn't want a relationship. He wanted friends with benefits. So yet another guy doesn't want an actual relationship."

Nikki looked at her lap. "There's more, but I'd rather not talk about them now. I just…seeing you with Jenna made me feel like you were using me just like all the others. It hurt. More than you could ever imagine."

Evan pulled over to the side of the road. "Baby, I-I never wanted to hurt you. I just…god I was such an idiot and I wasn't thinking. Fuck. Nikki…I'm sorry…if you never trust me again, I understand. I just hope one day you will…and I'll never use you. I'll never be like them." Evan took her hands in his and laid his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. "I want you to be Mrs. Bourne one day. I'm not in this for shits and giggles Nikki, I want the whole package. I love you."

Nikki looked at him. "That was a horrible informal proposal, but…I love you anyway." She paused for a moment. "Kiss me you idiot."

And boy did he kiss her!


	19. Chapter 19

1"I can't believe we have to work while Kara and Jeff get to go to a concert!" Nikki said with a pouty face. Evan had to laugh at her expression before he moved forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"That helps."She said with a slight smile. He was loading their suitcases into the car and Nikki was loving how every arm muscle flexed with his movements. She couldn't help but stare and it didn't take him long to notice.

"Like what you see?" He asked, pulling her out of a daze.

"Of course. All those clothes are getting in the way though." She said moving closer to him.

"We'll be at the hotel in three hours." He said lowering his voice.

"Maybe I don't want to wait that long." Nikki said with a smirk. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers forcefully. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and he began caressing her back. As his tongue touched hers softly she felt a spark of electricity and she couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips.

"Ok kids that's enough!" A voice said from behind them. The couple immediately broke a part only to find themselves staring at the smiling face of John Cena.

"Big man!" Nikki said smiling. She ran to Cena and he picked her up in a hug.

"It's good to see you girl." He said putting her down.

"It's good to see you too."

"Hey John." Evan said with a smile. The two shook hands.

"Ready to face Kane?" John asked him.

"More than ready. I just want to be in a ring." Evan's ankle injury had kept him out for over a month and he was finally back in the ring.

"You and Kane?" Nikki asked.

"Yep, I think they're having me with though." Evan said shrugging his shoulders.

"That will be hot." Nikki said simply causing both men to stare at her. "What?"

"Hot is not the way I would describe it." Cena said scratching his head. "Although, I forgot you had a thing for Kane."

"What?" Evan asked quickly.

"Oh, darling I like you better." She said softly touching his chest. Evan looked towards Cena who just started laughing.

"You're dating her man." Nikki slapped Cena's arm. "Well kiddies, I best get going to, but I'll probably see you two around the hotel." Cena shook Evan's hand and gave Nikki another hug before heading toward his own car. The two were silent for a minute.

"Kane?" Evan said finally. Nikki just started laughing and climbed in the passenger side door. Evan climbed into the drivers side and started the car. As Nikki switched through the radio stations they made their way onto the highway. Nikki settled on the Divinyls "I Touch Myself" and proceeded to sing to Evan. As she turned her body towards him, miming the movements to the song, she barely noticed Evan speeding up.

"Maybe we can make it in two hours." He said, his voice strained. Nikki just simply laughed.

"Please don't get yourself thrown in jail." Nikki said watching the speedometer. "If you do it will be a lot longer than two or three hours babe." Evan slowed down slightly. "That's better." Evan laid his hand softly on Nikki's knee and began caressing it, rubbing his thumb in circles. Nikki tried not to let her feelings show as her breath became slightly rugged. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving you insane." Evan answered simply, his eyes on the road, his hand still touching Nikki's knee. "Maybe you should pull over." Nikki suggested with a flirtatious tone.

"We only have a few more hours to go." Evan said with a smile which caused Nikki to groan.

"You can go a little faster you know, cops shouldn't mind too much."

"You know I'm already going 15 miles over the speed limit." Evan informed her. Nikki leaned over and put her lips an inch away from his ear so he could feel her hot breath against him.

"Is that all?" She asked simply. His foot stepped in the pedal as he sped up another 15 miles per hour. The rest of the ride went pretty much the same both doing whatever they could to torture one another. Evan quickly pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and stopped the car. He was out with lightening speed as he grabbed both their bags. The sexual tension between the two of them was almost unbearable as they got their room key. They climbed into the elevator and the doors shut before his mouth was quickly on hers. His hands roamed her body as he felt her respond to his touches. The doors opened and he pulled away picking up the bags and heading towards their room. Nikki unlocked the door and the two quickly headed into the room. Evan's shirt was off before the door even closed and their bags were thrown carelessly in the corner. Evan grabbed Nikki and threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her. His hands lifted her shirt and touched her sides, making her shiver. His lips crushed down against hers and their heartbeats quickened. Evan pulled away and looked down at her, asking for permission which Nikki allowed.

Kara's heart was racing as she and Jeff were led backstage. The concert was going to start in an hour and they were going to meet the band, watch the show, then hang out with the band again. The security guard brought them to a door marked Disturbed and Kara could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Calm down Kara." Jeff said holding her hand.

"Not possible." The guard knocked on the door and it quickly opened. David Draiman was standing in front of them. He was considerably shorter than Jeff, only being 5'6" but he was still taller than Kara.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hey man." Jeff said holding out his hand which Dave accepted. "I'm Jeff and this is my girlfriend Kara." Dave held out his hand to Kara which she accepted quickly.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Draiman."

"Please call me David or Dave." He said not taking his eyes off of her. "Please come in." He said after a moment as he moved back into the room and the couple followed. They were introduced to Mike, the drummer, Steve, the bass player, and Dan, the lead guitarist before they both took seats with the band. David took a seat next to Kara on a three person couch and Jeff moved closer to his girlfriend.

"So, which one of you decided to come to the concert?" Dan asked.

"Jeff got the tickets." Kara said quickly. "He knows how big of a fan I am and he wanted to surprise me."

"Is that so?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said quickly.

"I love watching the both of you on Smackdown." Mike said. "Maybe Kara a little more than Jeff, no offense man." Jeff just laughed.

"None taken, I don't blame you." Kara blushed scarlet.

"You're blushing." David pointed out. She looked at him and he was smiling at her. His brown eyes shining, Kara felt lost for a moment.

"Yeah, I've never been good with compliments." Kara admitted.

"I'd think you'd be used to them?" Dan commented.

"Hardly." Kara said quickly. A silence filled the room.

"So Jeff, I hear you're a musician too." Steve said interested.

"I dabble a bit." Jeff said leaning back against the couch. "I was in a band, but that didn't last. I mostly write for myself. I wrote my TNA theme song."

"That's awesome man." Steve said with a smile.

"What about you Kara?" David asked.

"Oh, I'm not much of a lyricist." She admitted. "I sing, but it's more karaoke."

"I'd love to hear you." David said sweetly. She felt Jeff tense beside her.

"Sure, if you are ever at a karaoke bar that I'm at, just ask me to sing." They both started laughing.

"Well darlin we better get out there and let the guys get ready." Jeff said sitting up straight.

"Yeah." Kara agreed. "I'm excited to see the show."

"What's your favorite song?" David asked.

"Hmm, probably Remember, Prayer, or Numb." Kara answered quickly.

"Remember huh?" He asked. "That's my favorite too. I'll make sure to sing it tonight." Kara smiled widely as Jeff led her out of the room. Once they were safely out of ear shot Jeff let out a long breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Kara asked back.

"You flirting with David Draiman."

"I wasn't flirting with him." Kara responded defensively.

"Sure, and he wasn't flirting with you either." Jeff said cracking his knuckles. Kara stopped and turned towards him, touching his face softly.

"I love you Jeff." She said simply. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He let out another, calmer breath. "Come on, let's go see the show." Kara stood front row waiting for the band as the music started. David was wheeled out, Hannibal Lecter style, wearing a straight jacket and mask and Kara went crazy. The music was perfect and every member of the band was at their peak. Dave put a stool center stage and Dan sat beside him.

"I want to dedicate this song to someone in the crowd. I know this is one of her favorites so, this is for her." Dan started strumming, acoustically, the opening cords to "Remember" as David looked down at Kara. She just smiled and sang along with the words. The rest of the concert went perfectly with them coming back on and performing "Down with the Sickness" as an encore. Kara made her way more confidently backstage after the show had ended. She knocked on the dressing room door and once again, David opened it, a smile playing on his handsome features. He let them in quickly.

"What did you think?" David asked.

"It was incredible!" Kara said quickly. "Especially 'Remember.'" It was David's turn to blush slightly, though he tried to hide it.

"Thank you." He said softly. He indicated the couch and Kara and Jeff both took a seat. The conversation started slowly. The rest of the band was off with family members. "So you major is history?" David asked Kara.

"Hey it's no politcal science... or philosophy... or business, but I like it." Kara said with a smirk.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"Those are what I majored in. I have a triple major, I didn't know you knew that?"

"Yeah." Kara said shyly. "I saw an interview with you. You were talking about transcendental energy and Nietzsche's theory about science, in essence, killing God."

"Yeah, I remember that interview." He said laughing. "The metaphysical interests you too?"

"Yeah, I think it's a fascinating subject." He smiled widely at her as the two launched into a long conversation." Jeff was getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute.

"Kara it's late and we have a drive a head of us, we should get going." Jeff commented.

"Oh wow, we've been talking for way too long. I'm sorry." David said looking at his watch. "I'd love to get both of your numbers and see you if we're ever in the same town."

"Sure." Kara said quickly grabbing a pen and paper of the table. She handed it to Jeff and he quickly wrote down his number. David handed Kara a piece of paper with his number.

"I had a great time tonight." David said as the two of them headed for the door. He shook Jeff's hand before grabbing Kara's hand and placing a kiss on the top. Kara could tell Jeff was about to scream so she quickly said good-bye and they made their way out to the car.

"Jeff-"

"Don't." He said quickly.

"What is going on?"

"You flirting with him all night then getting his number!"

"We both got his number!"

"He really wanted you're number."

"Jeff I am allowed to talk to other people." Kara said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please just get in the car. I still have to drop you off at Matt's before driving home."

"What are you talking about, I'm staying with you."

"Maybe you should stay with Matt." He said quietly. Kara climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. As Jeff started the car Kara looked out the window and a tear fell down her cheek. She could make out the figures of the band getting into their tour bus.


	20. Chapter 20

1

The ride to Matt's house was silent. And not the comfortable silence they would often have, no, this was the silence where someone was just waiting to scream and kick and cry. The kind that had tension so thick, you could slice through it with a karate chop from Rocky from the 3 Ninjas.

"Jeff can we please talk about this?" Kara finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jeff's jaw was set in stone.

"Apparently there is Jeff! You're getting mad at me for something and I don't even know what it is!"

"Well if you don't know what's wrong then there must not be anything wrong," Jeff said stubbornly.

Kara got to the end of her rope. "GODDAMMIT JEFF! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Jeff snapped. "You know what Kara? YOU'RE my problem! My life would be easier if you just weren't in it!"

Kara's eyes filled with tears. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me." The rainbow haired warrior pulled up to his brother's house. "Get out now."

Kara shakily got out and grabbed her things from the trunk, no help from Jeff. She stood back and Jeff's car peeled from Matt's driveway.

"Bye Jeff." She whispered softly to herself. "I love you." She dragged herself to Matt's door and knocked.

"Hey Kara! I thought you were staying with Jeff, I-" Matt stopped short. "What happened?"

Kara opened up her mouth to speak, but only a sob managed to escape.

Oh fuck, thought Matt as he wrapped an arm around the crying girl, What did you do this time Jeff?

Nikki moaned as Evan bit down on her neck. He soothed the bite with his tongue and she breathed heavily. Her breasts heaved and she couldn't take it anymore. She threw off her shirt and quickly unhooked her bra.

Evan pulled away and looked down at her chest a moment before glancing back at her eyes.

"Really Evan, if you don't know what to do then-" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest.

He stared at her wide eyed. His hand continued caressing as his other inched up her skirt.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about."

Evan looked at her. "Shut up." And before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his once again. She forgot all about her anger and ran her hands through his glorious hair.

Nikki reached down and unzipped his zipper. She tugged his pants down and left him in his boxers. "What to do? What to do?" she murmured.

Evan grinned at her before tearing her skirt off. "What? We have to be even."

"This is very true my good man. Hmmm, now let's see if you're as flexible in bed as you are in the ring." Nikki said seductively.

"Yes, why don't we?" He reached over and shut the curtains. "Now c'mere you." Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over.

Nikki yawned as she sat on his chest. "You're too easy, Evan. I feel like I'm taking advantage of a 12 year old."

Evan's eyes lit with a challenged fire. "A 12 year old eh? I'll show you a 12 year old." He flipped once again so Nikki was back on the bottom. Nikki giggled until her laughter turned to moans of pleasure.

"What happened Kare bear?"

Kara shook her head and let her curls cover her face.

"Come on, love. Tell me what happened."

Kara took a deep, shuddering breath and let the story spill forth. Matt kept silent, a frown permanently etched on his face. He rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Once Kara was done, he opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear you bitch out your brother Matt. I just want to go to bed and forget this ever happened."

Matt sighed, but allowed her to go set up her stuff in his guest room.

He walked back to his room away from the guest room and away from Kara's stellar hearing. Matt got his cell and called Jeff. "I'm coming over. Your ass is mine little brother."

Jeff started to speak. "No Jeff. No more excuses. No more FUCKING excuses. You've gone too far this time. I'm not letting you get off easy this time. Get ready because I'm cashing in the check your ass wrote." He closed his phone.

Matt walked to the guest room and checked on Kara. She was sound asleep, tear tracks still stained on her face. He felt a rage at his brother. His brother fucked up one too many times. He would make sure Jeff NEVER messed up again. He locked his door and jogged to his car. He got in and sped off. There would be hell to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

1Kara heard the gravel in Matt's driveway rattle as he sped away and she sat straight up in bed. Her head was throbbing from crying. She walked to the window and noticed Matt's car gone, he went to see Jeff, she just knew it. Matt was the kind of person that always tried to fix everything. If someone was having a problem, Matt would be the one to come to, but she didn't want to come between the two brothers.

"I wonder..." She said aloud to herself. She made her way down the stairs, Lucas was jumping around the living room, wondering what the commotion was about. Kara made her way to Matt's kitchen where she grabbed her purse, her cell phone perched on the top. She dialed Shane Helms number.

"_Hello." _His voice was weary.

"I'm sorry to wake you Shane, but I have a problem." Kara went into detail about the night and after several minutes she could hear Shane scuffling around his room. "What are you doing?"

"_Getting dressed. We have to stop Matt before he kills Jeff."_

"That was amazing." Nikki said laying in Evan's arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. It was still elevated from the vigorous exercise both of them had just participated in.

"You're amazing." He replied back to her, kissing the top of her head. "So, did I prove to you I wasn't 12?"

"Baby you have no idea." Nikki said sitting up and looking at him, she moved forward and captured his lips with hers. "Next time we'll try some handcuffs." She giggled and smiled at him. He just stared at her for a moment as the room grew quiet, but everything felt comfortable, everything felt right.

"I love you Nikki." He said softly. His eyes were staring into hers and a large smile was across his face.

"I love you too." She said almost breathlessly. Her fears about past relationships seemed to be forgotten. Nothing mattered but that moment. She felt his hand cup her cheek as his thumb trailed her jaw line.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly. She felt herself blush as she smiled back at him, her eyes unwavering from his. If she could have stopped time, she would have, so would he. Both of them never wanted that moment to end. "Will you move in with me?"

"What?" She asked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Move in with me." He repeated. "Will you?" Nikki was silent for a moment and she looked away. She didn't know how to answer. "I know I made it hard to trust me, but Nikki I swear, I love you. I know this is a big step and-"

"Yes." She said cutting him off and looking back at him.

"Yes?" He asked sitting him, causing her to sit up too.

"Yes I'll move in with you." She said, a wide smile on her face. Evan pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck, then cheek, and finally he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You wont regret this, I promise." He said softly.

"I love you." Nikki said smiling. She felt like she could cry, happy tears of course.

"I love you too." He said back. She could feel his muscles flex under her and another smile came over her.

"So, about those handcuffs?"

"You don't think Matt would actually kill Jeff... do you?" Kara asked. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Shane's car as they sped toward Jeff's house.

"Kill? No. Mame, yes." He said seriously. Kara put her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault." She said shaking her head.

"Jeff's jealous and stubborn. This is not your fault." Shane said reassuringly. He switched to a lower gear as they pulled into Jeff's driveway before putting the car in park. Kara was quickly out of the car and at the door. She knocked, but no one answered. Shane just opened the door and walked in. They made their way into the living room just in time to see Matt punch Jeff square across the jaw.

"Matt don't!" Kara screamed stepping in between the two of them. "This isn't worth it." She turned to see Jeff staring up at her in shock. His hand holding the left side of his face. "Two brothers fighting on a count of me, isn't worth it."

"Jeff deserves this." Matt said defensively. "After everything both of you have been through, he goes and tries to throw it away because you're friends with another guy?"

"Maybe I was flirting with him more than I thought Matt. Maybe Jeff was right. I already..." Kara took a deep breath. "...deleted David's number out of my phone." Jeff looked up at her shocked. "Please Matt, you two are brothers. Don't do this because of me. Tomorrow I will be on the first flight out of here and back to PA until the tapings." Matt looked down at Jeff, a disgusted look on is face, he then turned to Kara and his face softened considerably.

"Please don't leave Kara." Matt asked.

"I can't have you two fighting because of me. It's not right." She said fighting back any tears.

"Kara, Matt's right, don't leave." Jeff said now standing. She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"It's ok Jeff remember? Your life would be easier if I wasn't in it." Kara felt her heartache worsen even as she repeated it. She turned toward the door and Jeff grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, but she could only look at his face for a few seconds. "Let me go." He loosened his grip and Kara felt with Matt behind her. Shane stood staring at the younger Hardy brother.

"Do you really think that Jeff?" Shane asked. "Do you think that your life would be easier if Kara wasn't in it?"

"Of course I don't Shane! I was angry, I was hurt!"

"You pray she forgives you man." Shane said serious, Jeff stared up at him. "Because, God knows I wouldn't."

"Tampa, Flordia." Nikki said out loud.

"You nervous?" Evan asked her.

"It's just a long way from California." Nikki said shrugging her shoulders. California had always been her home, but she knew what she wanted, and that was Evan. "I think the most annoying thing will be filing for a change of address."

"Not to mention getting your Florida drivers license." Evan said smirking.

"Aw, crap." Nikki said shaking her head. Evan put his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, I have a present for you."

"A present?" Nikki asked perking up.

"Yep." He said smiling and Nikki started looking around.

"Where is it?" She asked excitedly.

"You will get it when we get to Florida." Evan said with a sly smile.

"Awwe, can't I have it now?" She stuck out her lip and pouted, Evan almost caved.

"Nope, it's my way of making sure you're going to come to Florida." He said with a small laugh and Nikki wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"I would come no matter what." She said seriously. He leaned down and kissed her softly, she swore her heart skipped several beats.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon." He said, his forehead resting against hers. She smiled at him as he left her office. Backstage at RAW was busy and as Evan prepared to go on Nikki was wishing that Kara didn't have off. She doodled in her notebook and was humming to herself.

"Hey babe." A booming voice said from behind her.

"John!" Nikki said turning around and jumping into his arms.

"What's this I hear about you moving to Florida?" He asked setting her back down.

"Boy, news travel's fast around here."

"As always." John said taking a seat and pulling Nikki onto his lap. "So?"

"Yes, I am moving in with Evan." Nikki said, a wide smile on her face, and a blush to her cheeks.

"Congratulations babe!" He said hugging her. "Now you're going to be an east coast girl."

"Bite your tongue!" Nikki said quickly. "I am, and will always be, a west coast girl at heart."

"Yeah, yeah." He said mocking her. "You nervous." Nikki nodded.

"But I am sure this is what I want. I can't wait to get down there." She said seriously, her eyes shining.

"You must love this guy, California girl."

"More than I can say." Nikki agreed.

"Nikki, being romantic? What happened?" Cena asked smirking.

"Last night was just great." She replied.

"Ok, I'm good. I don't need to know anymore thanks." He said holding up his hands. Cena looked towards the monitor. "Oh sorry babe I have to get going."

"It was nice seeing you big man." Nikki said hugging him again and he picked her up into a bear hug.

"If you need me to help you move, just ask." He said sincerely.

"Thanks baby." She watched him leave and she sat back down with a sigh. A smile crept over her face as the thought of sharing a house with Evan consumed her.

Kara sat on Matt's back porch, Lucas happily in her lap.

"Please don't leave." Matt said one more time.

"Matt I can't just stay at your house, it's like invading your personal space."

"It's no where close." Matt said with a smile. "Besides, you would devastate Lucas." The puppy's ears perked up as Matt said his name. Kara laughed a little and leaned back.

"Was I stupid to fall in love with him Matt?"

"No, he was stupid for treating you like this." Matt said seriously.

"I am stupid." A voice said from behind them. Jeff walked out onto the porch. Matt stood up and kissed Kara softly on the head before walking back into the house, Lucas bounding after him. Kara didn't look at the man now standing beside her. "Kara, you have to know I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" She asked.

"I was stupid, angry. Kara I love you with all my heart and my world would only be worse if you weren't in it." Kara felt a tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away. "I'm not lying to you, I love you. I never want to lose you." He had pulled a chair up beside hers and was sitting as close as he could get. She was vaguely aware that he was holding her hand. "Please, give me one more chance. I know I don't deserve it..." Kara turned to look at him. Her eyes met with his and she felt her breath catch in her chest.

"Jeff..."


	22. Chapter 22

1"Jeff, you've hurt me more than I can say. Being with you is like being on a roller coaster. First, I feel like I'm on top of the world, like I'm Wonder Woman, but then something happens and I drop. I feel like I've hit rock bottom and there's nothing I can do because it's hopeless. Then the process starts over again. But every time it repeats itself, I feel like a part of my heart is missing and I'll never get it back" Kara paused and took a deep shuddering breath. "I don't know how many times I can forgive you before I completely break."

Jeff drew his hand away from hers and tangled his together in his lap. He looked up with eyes shiny with tears. "I guess I've finally done it. Matt always told me I'd end up fucking up my life. He knew how messed up I was and how horrible I was with making decisions. He knew it from way back before I was going to quit wrestling. He knew it when I was doing drugs. He knew it when I started dating you. I'm fucked up Kara, plain and simple. I'm not a knight in shining armor, I'm just a guy so screwed up in the head he can barely function." He turned towards her, a determined look in his eye. "But I love you and I will only love YOU for the rest of my life. Take it for what it is, but I needed to let you know that. So I guess this is goodbye, Kara. It's been the best time of my life." He got up and looked at his hands as if hoping for her to fill the spaces between his fingers. He shook his head and started towards his car.

"Jeff wait!" Kara quickly walked towards him. "People might say I'm stupid or insane, but no matter how awful I feel in our relationship sometimes, it doesn't even come close to how I feel when we're going good. I don't want to lose that. Relationships aren't meant to be perfect. They need work and I want to spend the rest of my life working on it with you." Kara bit her lip. "I love you, Jeff. I take everything. The man, the artist, the musician, the rainbow haired warrior, the beauty, and the faults."

Jeff's eyes lit up and glowed. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. "You won't regret this Kara. I fucking promise you with everything I am. I will not let you down this time. Never again. I won't hurt you like this ever again."

"Jeff…just shut up and kiss me."

Jeff happily complied and the couple stood outside, relishing in the feeling of being back in each other's arms.

Matt stared at them from inside the house. He scratched Lucas' head. "Well thank God, he finally did something right. It had to happen sometime." Matt smiled until a thought popped up in his head and he frowned. "I hope they don't plan on having sex in my yard."

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is this?" Nikki yelled.

"What do you mean?" asked a frantic Evan.

"What the hell is this…this...heat wall thingy?"

"You mean the humidity?" laughed Evan.

"Yes! I can't breathe. Oh god. Get my inhaler." Nikki gasped out.

"Love, you don't HAVE an inhaler. Now stop being dramatic and let's go."

"You're rude. I'm your new roommate, you should be trying to make a good impression on me." Nikki whined.

Evan wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I think I made a good impression on you last night."

Nikki blushed. "Oh yes well I suppose that does count." She coughed. "So about our new place."

"Nice try, trying to change the subject, but I'll pretend to bite. Our limo is over there and we should probably be home in twenty minutes." Evan kissed her temple lightly.

"Oh good. What's my surprise?"

"I'm not telling you, babe."

"Evan! I'm already here in Florida, I don't see why you can't just tell me what it is." Nikki pouted as the driver took their suitcases and put them in the trunk.

Evan followed his girlfriend into the vehicle. "Because I think the surprise will be worth it in the end."

As the limo pulled away from the airport, Nikki badgered Evan. "Is it a projector playing Jurassic Park on a giant screen?"

Evan gave her an odd look. "No, why the hell would it be that?"

Nikki's eyes glazed over. "To see the amazingly beautiful Jeff Goldblum large and in charge."

"He's like 60 something!"

"So?"

"You're sick. And no, that's wrong."

Nikki continued bugging him all the way home. As they pulled up to the two story house, she jumped out and ran to the door.

"Open it, open it, open it!" she chanted.

"Kiss first." Evan ordered.

Nikki gave him a quick peck on the lips. "GOGO!"

Evan grinned and unlocked the door. Nikki dashed inside and looked around, "Where is it?"

"Close your eyes," smiled Evan.

"You're so lame." Nikki groaned, but complied. Evan lead her upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Ok open them."

Nikki opened her brown eyes and they immediately fell on the bed.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and ran to the bed. She quickly snatched up the wiggling ball of fur with a purple bow hanging lopsidedly around its neck. "You got me a golden retriever puppy!"

Evan nodded shyly. "It's a boy and I already named him. I hope you don't mind."

Nikki glanced at the bow which read Hi Mommy, my name is Castiel. I hope you love me as much as Daddy love you!

Nikki felt a tear slip down her cheek. "You named him after Supernatural. You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much Evan. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She walked towards him, Castiel still in her arms. She wrapped herself around Evan. "I love you… both of you."

Evan lowered his lips to hers and together they stood. A small, but ecstatic family.


	23. Chapter 23

1"Happy to be back?" Nikki asked Kara as the two sat in the Diva's locker room.

"Yes and no." She answered truthfully. "No because I love spending time with the guys, no work, no pressures... Yes because, well, this past one was a little too eventful."

"You know Jeff is sorry."

"I know he's sorry. I just wonder if I'm going to have to go through this forever."

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"Jeff and Beth were together for ten years and they were never engaged, never talked about it. I want to get married some day, start a family." Kara just shook her head. "I'm talking crazy. How about those Phillies?"

"You can't avoid the issue forever." Nikki said with a sly smile. "Besides, you never know the future." She hummed the Twilight Zone theme song as a smile came across her face.

"Crazy kid you!"

"You love it."

"I do." Kara said while nodding her head.

"Hey girls." Evan Bourne said walking into the locker room.

"You know Evan I could have been changing." Kara stated calmly.

"Yeah, then you would have seen Kara's girly parts." Nikki said grinning like a mad woman.

"I knocked." He answered sheepishly.

"Awe, baby." Nikki stood up and walked over to him, her hands going around his shoulders she kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled away in a daze, a goofy smile on his face.

"I actually came here for a purpose." He said still smiling. "And I kinda forget what it was." The girls both laughed. "Oh yeah, Kara, Steph wanted to see you about a storyline."

"That's my cue." Kara said exiting quickly.

"Awe, we're all alone." Nikki said looking around the locker room before turning back to her boyfriend.

"You're not actually suggesting we have sex in the Diva's locker room are you?"

"No. Of course not. How could you think such a thing? Maybe." His face lit up and Nikki smiled, unfortunately for them the door opened.

"If you two start fucking I'm-a pick both of you up and carry you out of this building." Beth Phoenix said before pulling her ring gear out of her bag.

"I'd like to see that." Nikki said, she knew full well Beth could do it. "Don't worry Beth, we'll be good."

"Yeah that's what we have a bed for." Evan said simply.

"And a kitchen counter." Nikki added.

"Ok, too much." Beth said quickly. "Way too much kids. I'll just delete that visual image and go back to getting ready." All three of them were laughing as more Diva's piled into the room.

"Take a seat." Steph said as Kara sat in front of her. "I just wanted to tell you we're changing up your storyline a bit."

"Alright." Kara said, the tension in her stomach easing.

"I have noticed how good you and Jeff are together and I'd like to do something with the both of you. You're a high flyer, he's a high flyer. I think it will go over well with the crowd and be a lot of fun."

"I think it sounds like a great idea."

"Good, Jeff thought so too." Steph said writing a few notes down on a piece of paper. "It will start, probably next week. Maybe you'll interfere to save Jeff or visa, versa. I'm going to give it to the writers to play with a bit."

"Thanks Steph." Kara and Steph both stood and shook hands before she made her way back out into the hallway where she felt two arms wrap around her.

"I see Steph told you." He said, his southern accent thick.

"Yep." Kara said turning around in Jeff's arms. "You and me out there together."

"Sounds perfect." He said sweetly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kara pulled away softly.

"I could get completely used to that."

"I hope you do." He said with a coy smile.

"There you two are!" Nikki's voice came from around the corner. "I heard the good news."

"How?" Kara asked.

"Oh you know us backstage people, we always know before the wrestlers. I have a million ideas for a combined entrance."

"Woah, Nikki, calm down." Evan said smiling. "They're only just starting something together next week."

"Oh come on. I think we all know that this is going to go over and a combined entrance will be in the future."

"How's the puppy doing?" Kara asked quickly.

"He's beautiful. Castiel. Anyway, I know you're trying to get me off topic and it's slightly working." She pulled out a picture of her golden retriever and showed Kara.

"Oh My God he's precious!" Kara said quickly. "Good job Evan."

"Beautiful dog." Jeff agreed looking at the picture.

"You will both have to come down and see her for yourself." Evan said.

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun!" Nikki agreed.

"Florida isn't that far from North Carolina, I'm sure we could make the trip." Jeff said nodding.

"Oh, and just so you know. I'm still thinking of pyro ideas for the combined entrance the two of you will have." Nikki said simply.

"Think this will go well?" Evan asked Nikki. The two were laying on a hotel room bed. The tour had taken them to Boston.

"Who knows. I think it will all work out for the best though, whatever may happen." She answered simply.

"Jeff was so nervous when I saw him today."

"He's been like that for a week now." Nikki said absentmindedly. "Are you going to be that nervous?" For a moment she wondered if she had gone a little too far. Evan tilted her head toward him and he was smiling.

"Nope." He said simply before kissing her. The kiss lasted for what felt like seconds, but was probably minutes. "Want to take a vacation?" He asked suddenly.

"A vacation?" Nikki asked questioningly.

"Yeah. We both have some time coming up that we can take about a week off. Anywhere you want to go."

"Even Europe?"

"Even Europe." He said nodding.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, not totally convinced.

"No, not at all. You and me for an entire week. No work calls, no family calls, just us in some foreign country?"

"It sounds heavenly." Nikki said imagining.

"Then we'll do it." He said simply. "When all the craziness is said and done with, we'll take a trip. Go where ever we want to go for one week."

"I love you." Nikki said touching his face softly.

"I love you too." She could feel his bare chest moving under her hand with each breath and she leaned forward, her lips softly caressing his.

"So have you decided yet?" Kara asked Jeff.

"'Bout what?" He asked nervously.

"About you're song? We were just talking about the song you wrote. Have you decided on a title?"

"Right. Sorry." He said looking forward. They were talking down a street in Boston. It was slightly deserted.

"What's on you're mind babe. You've been... off all night." He stopped and looked at her. "What?" As he dropped to one knee Kara's heart sped up.

"I love you. I've loved you since I met you, and I will love you until the day I die. You're my song, my poetry. I never want to lose you, and I have a very important question I need to ask you." Tears were forming in Kara's eyes as she merely nodded. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with a blue sapphire in the center and diamonds on either side.

"Yes." She said without thinking. She didn't need to think. It was everything she could have ever wanted.


End file.
